When Ninjas Meet Benders
by DetroitKing
Summary: What happens when two powerful ninjas fall into a world without ninjas, but benders instead? What happens when those two ninjas meet the Avatar and join him on his journey to bring balance to the world? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is a new story I've been working on. I know it's short but honestly my maximum is 1-2,000 words. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Sasuke: "Chidori!"

Naruto: "Rasengan!"

Naruto and Sasuke's jutsus clashed with each other as a dark purple circle formed around them as a result. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at the Final Valley and Naruto was trying to convince Sasuke to return to the Hidden Leaf Village but Sasuke wanted to go to Orochimaru for more power to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha. After the circle was gone and everything was cleared out, it began raining. Kakashi and Pakkun were approaching the battlefield.

Pakkun: "Something's wrong, they were there just here a minute ago but their scent went away. It's as if they've completely vanished."

Kakashi: "You're right, you can defiantly tell there was a battle here but they're nowhere to be found. We should head back to Konoha to report."

Pakkun: "Good idea."

* * *

Sasuke was still conscious in the aftermath while Naruto was unconscious. He was very confused as he and Naruto fell from the sky and landed in a very different place from before. He was in a icy land and in front of a giant iceberg where he was surrounded by three others.

A boy was pointing a spear at him.

Sokka: "Who are you! How did you and your friend fall from the sky!"

Sasuke: "I was actually going to ask you the same thing, apart from falling from the sky, I don't know how I got here and this boy...is no longer a friend of mine."

Katara: "Well can you tell us your name and what nation you're from?"

Sasuke: "I don't feel like giving you my information. I was just looking for a man named Orochimaru. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Sokka: "Stop! If you do not tell us who you are I will be forced to attack!"

Aang: "Oh come on, leave him alone. Who cares if he doesn't want to give out his information?"

Sokka: "He could be Fire Nation for all we know!"

Katara: "But his shirt his blue, so it's possible he could be from the Water Tribe."

Sokka: "He could be spy! You never know guys, you can't trust anyone out here."

With all the ruckus, Naruto started to wake up.

Naruto: "W-What's going on?"

Sokka: "You there! Talk or be killed!"

Katara: "Oh enough Sokka! These people are obviously confused as much as we are and are clearly not from the Fire Nation. Why don't you guys come back with us to our village and see if everything gets explained there."

Sasuke: "Fine. I would like to know just what the hell is going on."

Naruto: "Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Quiet loser, we'll talk later."

Naruto: "Fine. Ah! dammit, I can barely move!"

Katara: "If you're hurt we can try to heal you back at my village."

Naruto: "Thanks, I would like that."

They all then made their way back to the Southern Water Tribe where they would meet everyone. Naruto was healed but much faster due to the nine tails.

* * *

Tsunade: "You don't think Sasuke could've taken Naruto with him do you?"

Kakashi: "I doubt it, plus neither one of their headbands were present. Also as Pakkun said, it's almost as if they just vanished. Like they were wiped of the face of the Earth."

Tsunade: "I see...I should go check on everyone in the hospital and inform them of this. I want you to look more into this Kakashi, use as much help as you need because we have to find them both."

Kakashi: "Understood."

Kakashi then disappeared from the office and Tsunade made her way to the Konoha Hospital. Everybody was there, including Neji and Choji who were sustaining multiple injuries. Shikamaru was feeling depressed because their mission was a failure and his friends were almost killed. Tsunade had called for everyone to gather in one room where she would give her announcement. Sakura had showed up as well.

Tsunade: "Listen up everyone, I have something to share with you. Your mission was a failure and Sasuke was not brought back. However, you may have noticed that Naruto is not present here either..."

Sakura: "So Sasuke took Naruto with him?!"

Tsunade: "It is unlikely that he did. From Kakashi's report he stated that his ninja hound, Pakkun said he couldn't smell Naruto or Sasuke's scent when he could the second before. He said it was as though they just didn't exist anymore. I know it sounds insane, but Kakashi is looking more into this. Until then both Naruto and Sasuke will be declared as missing ninja until we find out exactly what happened to them. You are all now dismissed."

As they all left, Sakura stayed back a little longer.

Sakura: "Lady Tsunade, please take me in as your pupil. I would like to learn everything you know so I can be strong enough to bring both Naruto and Sasuke back."

Tsunade: "So you want to be my student huh? Are you sure? My training is pretty tough."

Sakura: "Yes, I will work as hard as I can to make myself stronger. I don't want to be weak and useless anymore."

Tsunade: "Alright then, I'll take you in. Be ready for your first day of training tomorrow early in the morning."

Sakura: "Okay."

* * *

After they got to the Southern Water Tribe and met everyone, Kurama spoke to Naruto and told hm they were in another universe and everything they needed to know about it and also how clashing their powerful jutsus caused them to teleport there. Naruto the told Sasuke everything Kurama told him and they both agreed to stick together until they found a way out. While they were telling their story of where they were from and how they got there to the village the villagers all seemed shocked, especially Sokka, Katara, and Aang. When they were done though a giant ship landed on the coast of the village and many soldiers were scattering.

Sokka: "It's the Fire Nation! Everyone get back!"

Zuko: "Alright, where is he!"

The villagers all looked confused.

Zuko: "Come on! I know you're hiding the Avatar here now where is he!?"

He then grabbed Katara and Sokka's grandmother.

Zuko: "Is this the Avatar!? About 100 years old right!?"

Naruto: "Hey! Let her go!"

Zuko: "Quiet brat!"

Zuko then shot a massive fireball towards Naruto to which Sasuke countered with his own fireball.

Zuko: "What! Are you Fire Nation too?"

Sasuke: "I am from the Land of Fire but not from this world. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I suggest you leave now if you wish to live."

Zuko: "You dare threaten me!? Men! Attack!"

Naruto: "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created about 10 clones which outnumbered Zuko's men. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and Sokka and Aang and their weapons ready.

Soldier: "Prince Zuko, we're outnumered now, we can't take all of them."

Zuko: "That brat may have some tricks up his sleeves but what more can he do? Attack!"

Zuko's men attacked but to no avail. Not only were they outnumbered but they were also outclassed and eventually Zuko and his men were forced to retreat.

Zuko: "Mark my word I will come back! And when I do, the Avatar is mine!"

As the ship sailed off, Naruto dispersed his clones and everyone got settled.

Aang: "Wow Naruto! I didn't know you had such awesome moves!"

Sokka: "Yeah! You totally kicked butt!"

Sasuke: "So this Avatar he kept blabbing on about, I learned about him and they say he disappeared 100 years ago correct?"

Katara: "Yeah that's right."

Sasuke: "So why would he look here?"

Aang: "Because I'm the Avatar."

Everyone, including Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by this they never expected Aang to be the Avatar."

Sokka: "When we found you in that iceberg, that's how you went missing isn't it?"

Aang: "I guess so, I don't really remember much at all."

Katara: "Why didn't you tell us before Aang?"

Aang: "I-I never really wanted to be. But now that you know, I really want to go back to the Air Temple to see my people. If you guys wanna come along we can take Appa. Naruto, Sasuke, would you care to come along?"

Naruto: "Sure!"

Sasuke: "Whatever."

They all got on Appa and he took off flying into the air making his way to the Air Temple.

 **Well that's gonna be all for this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to review so I can know if I need to change some things and stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Avatar State Awakened

 **Here's chapter 2 for you guys. Sorry it took a minute, there's school to worry about and then I'm trying to get a job, ya know, life problems. Anyways, enjoy!**

The gang were approaching the Southern Air Temple. Aang was telling stories of his people and all the fun they used to have together. He very excited to for the first time in 100 years, although he didn't know how long he was actually in that iceberg yet, that he would be seeing his people again. When they arrived the spotted something moving.

Sokka: "Quick, hide! It could be the Fire Nation!"

Aang: "There's no way any Fire Nation soldiers could reach the air temple. Even if they are here, it's just one guy"

Sokka: "It could be an army for all you know!"

Naruto: "I can make an army."

Sokka: "Oh yeah, that's right."

Sasuke: "Come on, let's sneak attack them."

Katara: "That's right, we need to catch them by surprise."

As they all got into position, ready to strike, the figure was getting closer and closer until it finally showed itself.

Aang: "Hey that's not a Fire Nation soldier, it's a lemur."

Naruto: "He must've been in here looking for food. Here little guy, here's an apple for you."

The lemur took the apple and munched away while everyone looked on.

Aang: "I like the little guy, I say we keep him."

Katara: "What should we call him?"

Aang: "How about...Momo."

Sokka: "That is the stupidest name I have ever heard."

Katara: "It's better than being named after socks."

Sokka: "Hey!"

Sasuke: "Alright, enough with the chatter. Aang, you said you were here to see you people right?"

Aang: "Yeah but, I don't see anyone anywhere. We should keep searching."

Naruto: "Sasuke, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, his people were..."

Katara: "Keep it down you guys. If what we all think is true try not to tell Aang."

Sasuke: "He'll find out eventually."

Katara: "Yeah but, for now let's just keep it a secret."

Aang then used his airbending to open the doors to a large room. The room was filled with statues of all the previous avatars. Aang showed them the avatar before him, Avatar Roku.

Sokka: "So Avatar Roku was a firebender?"

Aang: "Yep, and Avatar Kyoshi was an earthbender."

Katara: "And you're an airbender, so that means the next avatar will be a waterbender right?"

Aang: "Yeah, probably so."

They then went on to explore the rest of the temple.

* * *

Zaho: "You know Zuko, you really are pathetic."

Zuko: "What!"

Zaho: "I mean come on, your whole squad was wiped out by a 12 year old kid?"

Zuko: "I underestimated him but that'll be the last time. Besides, how was I supposed to expect that kid to make a bunch of clones of himself?"

Zaho: "Since when could the avatar make clones?"

Zuko: "No it wasn't the avatar, it was some kid with him. I didn't catch his name but he had on orange and blue.

Zaho: "Orange? You don't think he's an airbender do you?"

Zuko: "That's impossible, the airbenders were all wiped out decades ago. The only surviving airbender is the avatar, although it is possible for us to have missed one."

Zaho: "We need to find out more information on him. If he can create an army at will then he could cause huge trouble. You said you said you didn't get his name right?"

Zuko: "Yeah but I did get his friend's name which was Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing blue so I thought he was apart of the Water Tribe but then he started firebending from his mouth. He said he was from the Land of Fire but from another world, whatever the heck that means, anyway I assume he must be some sort of traitor."

Zaho: "Alright then, we will capture this Sasuke Uchiha and his little friend. Maybe then we could get close to the avatar."

Zuko: "So, do you agree to work together and stay on the same page in order to take them down?."

Zaho: "If what you said about the cloning boy is true then I guess I have no choice. Hm? Hey, what is that light?"

Zuko: "The avatar..."

* * *

Aang burst into the avatar state after seeing the skeletons of all his people. A powerful wind was emitting from him blowing everyone away.

Katara: "Aang! I know how you feel! I lost my mother to the Fire Nation as well! Even though your people are gone, you have a new family! Me, Sokka, Sasuke, and Naruto! We are all here for you!"

Aang then started to calm down and as he descended, Katara ran up and hugged him.

Aang: "Katara"

Katara: "Yes Aang?"

Aang: "How long ago did I disappear again?"

Katara: "...100 years ago"

Aang: "Then that means...I really am the last airbender."

* * *

Tsunade: "Alright people, get these letters to the other villages as quickly as possible."

Anbu: "Yes Lady Tsunade!"

The anbu members then all disappeared from the room.

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade, do you really think this will work?"

Tsunade: "It might. It's really one of the only ideas we got to find out what really happened to Naruto and Sasuke."

Shizune: "But how will we talk to the other tailed beasts."

Tsunade: "Their jinchuuriki's can talk for them. Anyway We need to start preparing for the Five Kage Summit. I think I'll have you and Kakashi as my escorters."

Shizune: "What about Sakura?"

Tsunade: "She can still study medical ninjutsu and practice her skills and strength without me."

* * *

Hinata: "Neji, when your wounds are fully healed do you think you could maybe train me?"

Neji: "Really? Even after everything I did to you? How could you ever forgive me?"

Hinata: "I'm a very forgiving person and I know you were just angry. I just want to be as strong as Naruto so I would be honored if you were to train me."

Neji: "Thank you Lady Hinata, it's settled then. As soon as my wounds heal I will make you the very best of the Hyguua clan."

Hinata: "Thank you so much Neji! I'm really looking forward to it!"

* * *

Ino: "Hey Sakura, I heard you were practicing medical ninjutsu and I was wondering if I could tag along?"

Sakura: "Of course! It's no problem at all Ino, medical ninjutsu is really useful ya know?"

Ino: "Yeah, well alright then. Let's get to work."

* * *

Pain: "I have called you all here today to share some interesting information...The nine tails is gone."

Itachi: "What do you mean he's gone?"

Pain: "I mean Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, has disappeared from this world. Including Sasuke Uchiha."

Zetsu: "The hokage is starting a Five Kage Summit and they are all bringing their jinchuuriki's. This could be bad."

Kisame: "So, we are pretty much never going to achieve our goal?"

Tobi: (Obito voice) "Not necessarily. We will find that traitor Orochimaru and force him to use the reanimation jutsu and revive Ginkako and Kinkako and also Madara Uchiha. Together we will attack the five kage and take all of their jinchuuriki. Ginkako and Kinkako have nine tails chakra so it should all be enough to revive the ten tails."

Pain: "That's a good plan, but I thought you said you were Madara?"

Tobi: "That was just my aliases. My true identity is...Obito Uchiha."

 **That's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you guy enjoyed! Please be sure to review so I can know what I can work on in the future. Until we meet again everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. How have you guys been enjoying the story so far? I'll tell you what, I've definitely been enjoying writing this story. Anyways please, enjoy as you read this next chapter .**

Chapter 3: Kyoshi Island

The gang was leaving the Southern Air Temple as Aang looked back with a sad expression.

Katara: "Aang, are you alright?"

Aang: "Yeah...I'm fine."

Sasuke: "Aang, don't think you're alone."

Aang: "What do you mean?"

Sasuke: "I lost my entire clan, everyone I loved and cared about, all to my older brother."

Aang: "You're older brother murdered your entire family?!"

Sasuke: "Yeah..he did it when I was only 8."

Sokka: "That's insane!"

Katara: "How could he even do such a thing!?"

Sasuke: "I've been asking myself that for years, why did kill everyone? Why did he leave only me alive? He said he killed them to "test his abilities" and that he left me alive because I was "too weak to kill" but I think that's a bunch of crap. I'll find out the real reason once I avenge my clan but first I need more power to defeat him, Which is why I tried to go to-"

Naruto: "So Aang, where are we heading anyway?"

Aang: "Kyoshi Island."

Katara: "Is that where Avatar Kyoshi was born?"

Aang: "No, she was the founder of the Island. I wanna go there to ride the giant koi fish. You guys gotta try it too, it's so fun!"

Naruto: "Yes! It's about time we all had a little fun."

Sasuke: "But how could you have fun when there's a war going on?"

Katara: "Come on, lighten up Sasuke. We all need to relax every once in a while."

Naruto: "Don't mind him he's just a loner."

Sasuke: "Shut up loser."

Sokka: "Guys, we're here."

* * *

Zuko was sitting meditating when Iroh walked in.

Iroh: "Zuko I have some information about the Avatar but I don't want you to get upset."

Zuko: "I promise I will not get mad, uncle."

Iroh: "Good. I have no idea where he is."

Zuko: "What!"

Iroh: "Look, there have been many sightings of him but he's always on the move. He is obviously a master of evasive maneuvering and is impossible to track."

Zuko: "Well keep looking! I won't give up until I capture the Avatar and restore my honor!"

Iroh: "I understand."

* * *

Aang was riding the fish and having fun while doing so. While riding the koi fish he is attacked by a gigantic, grey eel called the unagi. He gets scared and escapes back to land to change into his clothes.

Sasuke: "We're being watched."

Aang: "What?"

Naruto: "There's about five of them, get ready for an attack."

Sokka: "How could you-"

Just as they said those words the five warriors attacked. Naruto and Sasuke We're ready though and when two warriors attacked the two boys, Sasuke turned into a log and Naruto turned into a pile of smoke, leaving the warriors confused. Naruto rose from under the ground, striking one of them in the face and knocking them out. Sasuke leaped and kicked one of them square in the jaw which sent them flying about 10 feet away and knocking them out in the process. There were now three warriors left.

Sasuke: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot a large fireball at the warriors who jumped back just in time but they also barely missed Naruto's Rasengan as it hit the ground right next to their feet, blowing them back and knocking them out as well.

They only noticed afterwards that the five warriors were females.

Sokka: "Man, who knew girls could fight like that?"

Aang: "But did you see how totally awesome Naruto and Sasuke were!? They totally kicked butt!"

Sokka: "I know right!?"

Katara: "Sokka, what did you mean by "Who knew girls could fight like that" comment?"

Sokka: "Well girls are usually weaker than guys so I didn't expect it."

Sasuke: "In our world, our village leader was a woman."

Sokka: "Really?"

Naruto: "Yeah and she's the toughest woman I know! Seriously Sokka, you wouldn't wanna mess with her. She kicked my ass TWICE with one finger."

Sokka: "This woman beat somebody as powerful as you with one finger!?"

Sasuke: "Even then, she's not even close to being the most powerful ninja in our world."

Katara: "Man I can't even imagine how strong the people in your world are compared to ours."

Aang: "Wait, doesn't this mean you two could technically solo the Fire Nation?"

Sasuke: "Possibly so but stopping the fire nation and defeating the Fire Lord is your destiny Aang, not ours. We will help you stop this war but we will not fight your battles."

Sokka: "He's right Aang, besides you are the Avatar."

Warrior: "He's the Avatar!?"

Naruto: "When did you wake up?!"

Warrior: "You never fully knocked me out, I still had partial consciousness so I was able to here everything. Sorry for attacking you guys, we thought you were Fire Nation spies. My name is Suki by the way."

Sokka: "Suki... that's a pretty name."

Sasuke: "So I'm guessing you're the leader of this little group?"

Suki: "Yeah, we're the Kyoshi Warriors the protectors of Kyoshi Island. Again, sorry about before. Allow me to take you all to the village to introduce you to everyone else."

Aang: "Sure thing."

They took the other unconscious warriors and headed to the main village where they would see the village elder. Suki explains everything to him and he welcomed them to their village. The other four warriors woke up and Suki explained everything to them as well.

Suki: "Hey Naruto! Sasuke!"

Naruto & Sasuke: "Huh?"

Suki: "Me and the others want you to show us those moves you did, so we can maybe learn them as well."

Sasuke: "We would only be able to show taijutsu which is martial arts."

Suki: "That's fine, we're not benders anyway."

Naruto: "Wait, so not everyone in this world is a bender?"

Sasuke: "It's like how not everyone in our world is a ninja."

Suki: "So anyway we could go back to our dojo and spar a little."

They all headed back to where the ladies train and before they got started Sokka showed up.

Sokka: "If you ladies wanna see some real action you can learn it from me. I am the one who trained Naruto and Sasuke by the way."

Suki: "You trained Naruto and Sasuke? Then why were you hiding behind Aang and Katara when Naruto and Sasuke did all the work?"

Sokka: "Because I obviously wanted to see how far my students have come."

Suki: "If they're your students then how come they are from a different world?"

Sokka: "Oh...right. I'm still the strongest warrior in my village though!"

Naruto: "Sokka you're the only warrior in your village, and when Katara masters her waterbending she will be far more powerful than you."

Sokka: "Shh! Quiet Naruto! Can't you see I'm tryna get laid?!"

Sasuke: "Lying to someone isn't gonna get you anything."

Suki: "Hey Sokka you know what, we can spar. Maybe I could show you a thing or two."

Sokka: "Oh I'm sure there's a LOT of things you could teach me..."

After some time of sparing the village leader rushes to the warriors and tells them that the Fire Nation are here looking for the avatar and the avatar and prince engaged in combat.

Naruto: "Dammit! They're gonna burn the whole village down! I have to do something!"

Katara: "Naruto if we all escape they will follow us because they want Aang."

Naruto: "I still gotta stop this village from burning down and I have an idea. Summoning Jutsu!"

An enormous toad then appeared in front of Naruto.

Gamabunta: "Naruto? Jiraiya said you went missing."

Naruto: "Well I'm fine but listen, I need your help. Can you clear out all the fire to this village?"

Gamabunta: "Yes, I can clear it all out with my spit."

Naruto: "That's kinda disgusting, but great! Let's get to work."

Naruto then hopped on Gamabunta and they went around putting out all the fires. Everyone looked in awe and the Fire Nation fled with Aang and the others successfully escaping. After everything was cleared out Gamabunta returned home and Naruto hopped on Appa as they flew away from the island.

Katara: "Naruto, what the heck was that?"

Naruto: "One of my summons, his name's Gamabunta.

Sokka: "Okay, I know defeating the Fire Lord is the avatar's destiny and all, but I'm seriously considering we just send Naruto in there and have him wipe out the whole Fire Nation."

Aang: "Yeah, life would be a lot simpler that way wouldn't it?"

Sokka: "No kidding."

Sasuke: "So where are we going now anyway?"

Aang: "The city of Omashu, located in the Earth Kingdom. It's time to find me an earthbending teacher."

* * *

Sakura: "I will train and study hard while you are gone Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade: "That's good Sakura. When I come back we will train to see how far you've come. Shizune, Kakashi, let's go."

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade Fuu, the seven tails jinchuuriki, will be coming with us since the waterfall village isn't a major village."

Tsunade: "That's fine. So are you guys all set?"

Kakashi: "Yes Lady Hokage, we are ready to depart."

Tsunade: "Then let's get going."

* * *

Ay: "Bee when we get to this summit you better not rap. If you do I promise I will-"

Darui: "Don't worry Lord Raikage. I'll keep Bee under control.

Ay: "Good, Yugito you watch him as well. Now let's go."

* * *

Mei: "Okay boys, and Yagura, let's get going."

Yagura: "I'm still the fourth Mizukage you know. I deserve some respect.

Mei: "You don't deserve any respect after all you did. You're lucky that the hokage requested us to bring our jinchuuriki with us or else you would still be in prison. You're not off the hook either Utakata. You were a missing ninja and we had to look all over for you."

Yagura: "Enough talking, let's just go."

* * *

Onoki: "Come on guys, let's hurry and get to this summit. My back is killing me."

Kurotsuchi: "Take it easy gramps, you don't wanna break your back on the way there."

Onoki: "Be quiet. I'll be fine. Han and Roshi, are you guys ready?"

Roshi & Han: "We're ready."

* * *

Gaara: "Is everyone ready?"

Kankuro: "Yeah but, Gaara are you sure you know how to handle a Five Kage Summit? You're gonna be the youngest one there, not to mention you just became Kazekage."

Gaara: "I will be fine."

Temari: "Well we've got your back when you need it."

Gaara: "Good to know. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

Zetsu: "The Kage are on the move."

Pain: "Then we should be on the move too. You have the location of Orochimaru's hideout right?"

Zetsu: "Of course I do."

Pain: "Good, then you will take the lead. Let's move people."

 **Man are things gonna get crazy in the next chapter or what? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to review so I can improve in the future. I really hope this chapter is good because it is 1:43 AM and I started this at 7:47 AM...yeah I had to go through school and chores and all that stuff but enough about that. Goodnight everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Five Kage Summit

 **Okay, I have no excuses as to why this chapter was so late. Next time I will try to not delay it so much. Btw I changed up my writing for this chapter and if you guys like it I will keep it like this. Now let's get to the story.**

Kabuto was running down the dark hallway quickly. He had to get to Orochimaru fast but the hideout was so massive inside and it was difficult to find him. Eventually, Kabuto found him in one of his labs.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"What is it Kabuto! Can't you see that I'm busy!?"

Kabuto then calmly spoke, "I just got word from Karin, and she said that ten massive chakras were heading this way."

"Ten massive chakras?" Orochimaru spoke with shock in his voice. Then right before he could say anything else, the hideout suddenly collapsed on the two. When they got out of the rubble, Orochimaru and Kabuto saw ten figures surrounding them.

"It's been a long time, Orochimaru." Pain spoke out towards the traitor to the Akatsuki.

"What in the hell do you guys want? You came to finish me off?"

Obito then spoke, "No, we actually came to seek your help. We want you to use the reanimation jutsu to revive Ginkako, Kinkako, and Madara Uchiha."

"Hahahahaha! Why on earth should I help any of you?!"

"Because if you don't, you will die." Itachi said activating his sharingan.

"You don't really have much of a choice here Orochimaru. Help us or die." Konan spoke with authority in her voice.

Kabuto could tell Orochimaru was feeling intimidated because he sure as hell was.

"Fine. I'll do it but why do you want me to revive them anyway?"

"Because we're going to interrupt the Five Kage Summit and not only will the five kage be there, but also two of their best shinobi for each of them and all of the jinchuuriki will be there too. So we're going to need all the help we can get." Itachi said as he spoke for everyone there.

"So that's what Madara is for then."

"Yeah...that's what he's for..." Obito said coldy.

Without anymore time to waste, they got started and Orochimaru sent for Karin to come immediately with Jugo and Kabuto went to see if one of Orochimaru's experiments survived and he eventually found the one named Suigetsu(I do not know how to spell his name so I may have gotten that wrong)

"Lord Orochimaru, you called for us?" The red haired girl spoke politely. She wasn't really nervous being around Jugo seeing as Orochimaru and ten other people were there and she scowled at Suigetsu when she saw him. She really didn't like him.

Orochimaru then spoke up, "Karin you have done well serving me, but it's time for you and these two to actually do something useful."

Before they could react Orochimaru used them as sacrifices for the reanimation jutsu. He then revived the three powerful shinobi and at once they headed towards the Land of Iron.

* * *

The Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage along with their bodyguards and all the jinchuuriki, were present in this very room. Mifune was feeling a little intimidated with so many powerful shinobi in the same presence has him, he kept all samurai on guard to make sure no intruders were to come, though he didn't think anybody would be foolish enough to invade this summit. Mifune then officially began the Five Kage Summit.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called for this summit in the first place, especially why I requested you all to bring your jinchuuriki." Tsunade spoke as she had everyone's attention. "It has to do with Konoha's own jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki." This caught Gaara's attention.

"Has something bad happened to Naruto, Lady Hokage?" said the young Kazekage.

"Yes unfortunately, both him and Sasuke Uchiha have somehow vanished from this world. So that's what the jinchuuriki are for, I was hoping jinchuuriki would be in someway linked so we could locate Naruto and Sasuke."

The Tsuchikage then spoke, "Well maybe Roshi can help you, he's been a jinchuuriki for forty years."

He then called for Roshi to come out of the shadows and into view of the five kage.

"Lady Hokage, over time I have learned that jinchuuriki themselves are not linked to each other but their tailed beasts are. Son Goku, my tailed beast, will talk to you from me." spoke the four tails jinchuuriki.

Then Son Goku spoke from within Roshi, **"I am the four tailed beast. I will inform you that you are correct, I felt Kurama, the nine tailed fox's, chakra vanish from not only the world, but the universe itself. It's likely that this Naruto and Sasuke have been teleported to a not only a different world, but another universe."**

Tsunade was shocked as she spoke, "So Naruto and Sasuke are trapped in a different universe?! Do you have any idea how to get them back?"

"No. But the 8 tails may possibly know."

"B!" The Raikage yelled for Killer Bee to come at once.

Killer B leaped from the shadows and had the 8 tails speak. **"This is the 8 tails. Now it may be possible to bring these two back but it would take the upmost amount of chakra. If all tailed beast and their jinchuuriki were to power their chakra to the max at the same time then it's slightly possible to bring them back. Only problem is, Naruto and Kurama have to do it at the same time as well and since they're in another universe, it's impossible to tell when they'll be powering their chakra."**

"Damn, it looks like we're out of luck." Tsunade sighed.

Now the Mizukage spoke up,"Not necessarily. If the nine tails is gone then the Akatsuki won't be able to capture him and will never fulfill whatever plan they may have. I understand you may care about this Naruto and want him to be safe but maybe it's for the better."

Now the Raikage spoke, "To be honest, she's right. The Akatsuki likely already know that the nine tails is gone and if that's the case then they won't even attempt to capture the other jinchuuriki including my brother and the Kazekage, since they need Kurama to fulfill their plan."

"I guess you're right..." Tsunade said quietly.

"It'll be fine Lady Hokage. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will be fine." said Gaara cheering Tsunade up a bit.

One of the samurai then came rushing in. "Forgive me but there's a serious problem. The whole Akatsuki are heading this way along with Orochimaru and three men, and one of them resembles Madara Uchiha."

Everyone in the room then screamed in unison, "MADARA UCHIHA?!"

* * *

"This is it guys, the city of Omashu." Aang said as the gang were now approaching Omashu.

"Aang, I think you should hide your identity of being the Avatar. We don't want the Fire Nation showing up again." Katara suggested to Aang.

"You're right Katara, I'll need a disguise."

Aang then uses some of Appa's shed fur as a wig and mustache, and then takes on a fake old man voice.

As they approach the city walls they see a cart full of cabbages down a valley while a man chases after them.

"Halt! State your business." one of the guards says.

"I'm Bonzu Pippinpaddle **(I'll just leave out the other part of the name as this will be easier to read)** The Third and these two are my grandchildren." Aang responds putting on a fake identity.

"I'm June, and me and my brother Sokka are here to keep grandfather out of trouble while in the city."

"Okay but what about those two?" The guard says pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sokka quickly says, "Oh these two are Naruto and Sasuke and they're our cousins."

"Okay you all may pass, please enjoy your stay."

As the gates opened Katara and Sokka stood in awe at the size of city. Naruto and Sasuke just had blank stares. Aang was just neutral since he already knows the place.

"Why do you guys look so bored?" asked Sokka. "This place is massive!"

"Eh, Konoha was bigger." said Sasuke

"Hmph, I'm suprised you remembered." scowled Naruto while Sasuke just gave him a glare.

 _'What was that about?'_ Thought Katara as she watched the scene.

Aang was showing the gang around the city while telling stories about an old friend of his named Bumi. They were walking around until Aang suggested they go ride down the chutes. Sasuke and Sokka stood on the sidelines while Aang, Katara, and Naruto went to the highest point in the city and slid down the chutes. They ended up damaging a lot of property while doing so and were surrounded by guards. They were taken in for vandalism and false identities and were taken to the king of Omashu. Sasuke and Sokka were taken too since they were with the group.

Once they were brought in the king was looking very hard at them. Especially Aang.

"Throw a feast for the guest!" Ordered the king, shocking everyone else in the room.

* * *

"So Aang, where are you from?" Asked the king.

"Uh...Kangaroo Island." Aang lied.

"Oh? I heard that place is really hoppin." The king said at which only Sokka laughed at the joke.

When the king was about to leave the table he suddenly threw a chicken drumstick at Aang for him to catch it with airbending revealing that he is the Avatar. The gang then try to leave but are surrounded by guards ready to detain them.

"I was really hoping that we didn't have to come to this." Said Naruto as he took out a kunai and got into fighting stance with Sasuke doing the same.

"Wait guys!" Shouted Katara. "We don't want to cause anymore trouble than we already have, let's just go with them and hopefully things will turn out alright."

Naruto and Sasuke just sighed as they lowered their weapons and let the guards detain them. Soon they all were put into chamber and were to wait until tomorrow for further instructions.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get us out of here quick." Said Naruto as he made a shadow clone and started to form a blue ball in his hands.

"Rasengan!" He shouted as he blew a hole in the wall from the impact. After a few seconds an alarm went off alerting the guards.

"Come on, let's hurry and get out of here!" shouted Sokka as they all ran through the street with many guards chasing after them. Once they reached the gate, the king stood in front of them, blocking their path and about 20 soldiers were right behind them.

"Surrender now!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Looks like we've got no other choice. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he created 40 shadow clones to handle the soldiers behind them.

 _'So this boy can clone himself? Interesting...'_ Thought the king as he watched Naruto's clones decimate his soldiers.

Sasuke then went up to the king and said, "Let us leave now, or else we will have to do battle."

"I can't just let you off with a free pass so I'll tell you what, beat me and you leave peacefully with no one tracking you down. Lose and you shall be sentenced to prison." The king responded.

"Oh trust me, I won't lose." Said Sasuke as he activate his sharingan.

"Oh you are not the one I wish to fight. I want to fight him." Said the king while pointing his finger at Aang shocking everyone.

"M-Me?" Said Aang nervously. How could he take on an earthbender king? Sure he was the Avatar, but he only airbending! The basics at that!

"Yes, you. Now come at me." Said the king.

Then the king made five boulders from the ground and threw them at Aang. Aang managed to dodge them and he swung his glider down, sending a gush of air towards him, only for the king to dodge and send an earth spear at Aang. Aang dodged the spear as he then started to run around in circles creating a tornado. The king then made a house sized boulder and launched it at Aang but Aang's tornado redirected back at the king who then chopped the massive boulder in two. As dust cleared around Aang jumped out and pinned the king down with his glider.

"Hehe, impressive. I admit defeat, but first Aang what is my name." Said the king as he got up from the ground.

Aang then had a confused look on his face, "Uh, I dunno." He said.

"What? You don't recognize me? I mean I know that I'm over 100 years old but come on." Said the king in disappointment.

Hearing the 100 years part Aang's eyes grew wide, "Bumi? Is that really you?" Said a shocked Aang as he looked at his childhood friend.

"It's good to see you Aang. You literally haven't changed a bit." Said Bumi revealing himself.

The two engaged in a hug having thought each other to be dead. A monstrous goat gorilla then appears next to Bumi.

"Floopsie! Oh how I've missed you so much!" Said Bumi excited to see the creature.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Asked Aang looking nervously at the creature.

"He's my pet who I lost a while ago." Said Bumi with a smile on his face. "Anyways Aang I wish you and your friends luck on your journey and I do hope that you defeat the Fire Lord and bring an end to the hundred year war."

"Thanks a lot Bumi, but before we leave there's something we HAVE to do." Said Aang smiling wide as Bumi smiled as well already knowing what he meant.

The two slid down the Omashu delivery system like old times, and then they crash into the cabbage merchant's cart, destroying it.

"I give up, I'm going to another city." Said the cabbage merchant as Aang and Bumi were sitting there, laughing.

 **Well that's it, hope you guys enjoyed. Again I'm sorry this took so long and I will make sure that next chapter will not take as long. Let me know how that fight scene between Aang and Bumi went because I'm not very good at writing fights. Next chapter will be solely based on the battle between the five Kage + jinchuuriki and Akatsuki + Madara. In the end I will have some Naruto characters making their way to the Avatar world and I think I already know who and how they will get their. Anyways be sure to review so I can know how this chapter went. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back guys! Now hold up, give me a moment to explain. I know I said last time that I would try to update sooner but what I didn't expect was to have a huge ass project in science with 4 assignments that needed to be completed and on top of that we had to take 2 EOC's. Right now it's May 16, and we're working on something else in science so this will probably be posted much later. I may not post again until everything in school is settled and we take a break from the huge assignments. Now let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 5: The Akatsuki Strikes

Onoki had somehow managed to hold the giant meteor that Madara tried to launch at them. Even Madara was suprised by the old man's strength. The Land of Iron was a war zone with the Akatsuki and jinchuuriki battling against each other with the 5 kage and their bodyguards fighting Madara. Madara was far more powerful than they could have imagined and he shocked them even more when he summoned another giant meteor down on top of the first one, causing a huge explosion. Onoki fell to the ground and was nearly dead after that.

"Pathetic, I expected more from the kage of the five great villages. It seems that this generation is far too weak." said Madara as he was shown superior to the five kage.

"Dammit...at this rate...we won't make it" said Tsunade as she breathed heavily.

"You are even more of a disgrace Princess Tsunade. You are a direct descendant of Hashirama and yet you don't even hold a candle to him." scowled Madara as he looked at Tsunade with disgust. With her being his granddaughter he expected much more from her.

He then made four clones who all had a susano activated. He sent them all to attack the four remaining kage as he felt that they weren't worth his full power.

In another area of the battlefield, Kakashi Hatake was standing face to face with his thought to be dead childhood friend, Obito Uchiha.

"Obito, why? How did you end up like this? Is it all because of Rin?" asked Kakashi as he still couldn't believe that Obito was even alive.

"You are a fool if you think this is all soely because of what happened to Rin. It's because of this hellish, nightmarish world that made me who I am today." Obito responded with a death stare.

"It's too late to change Obito. You can still come back with us." Kakashi tried to get his friend to come to his senses but he didn't listen.

"Let's settle this Kakashi." said Obito as him and Kakashi clashed in a duel.

They were going back and forth landing punches and forth, clashing with their kunais and both of their sharingan were activated. Obito did a backflip and launched madsive fireball at Kakashi who blocked it with an earth wall. Kakashi noticed that Obito had a mangekyo sharingan similar to Itachi's.

'If he has one, then that must mean...' Kakashi then put his theory to the test and managed to activate his own mangekyo sharingan. The boys the continued to battle.

* * *

Pain and Konan were proving to be too much for the 6 tails jinchuuriki, Utakata. They were about to knock him unconscious until a long, white haired middle aged man jumped in front of them dc ll.

"My, my it has been a long time...sensei." said Pain

"Yahiko? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" Jiraiya said as he was in shock and sadness seing his two students with the Akatsuki.

"Enough talking, even if you are our sensei we won't let you stand in our way." said Konan.

"So be it then" replied Jiraiya as he engaged his former students in battle. Then suddenly Pain just dropped to the ground and Nagato appeared from a tree.

"I've decided to step out and fight at full power against my former sensei." Nagato said.

"Nagato?! I see...so Yahiko really was dead and you've just been controlling his corpse with those chakra rods, right?"

"Yes, and now that I have gotten my chakra back from him and the others, I am now at full power. Let's begin."

With that Jiraiya launched towards them with a massive Rasengan. They dodged and it hit the ground causing a huge explosion. Nagato used Almighty Push causing Jiraiya to go flying hundreds of meters away. Konan then sent paper bombs towards Jiraiya and detonated them but he got out of the way in time. He then noticed the Akatsuki and Madara surrounding the 8 jinchuuriki. He also saw in the distance that the five kage and their body guards were a broken and bloody mess. Konan and Nagato went to where the others were and he could sense Orochimaru somewhere in the area but he couldn't see him. He saw Kakashi running towards the group to help the jinchuuriki and he did the same. As they were running the jinchuuriki all started to power up and Ginkaku and Kinkaku did the same since they had a feeling the jinchuuriki were going to try to transform.

* * *

With the help of Katara and team Avatar, the earthbending prisoners finally got the spirit to fight back against the warden and his soldiers. Then suddenly a red chakra started to take over Naruto's body and started shooting out everywhere uncontrollably. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's happening to Naruto?" asked Katara with a worried expression.

 _'Oh no, if he goes wild we could be in serious trouble'_ thought Sasuke as he watched the nine tails chakra erupt from Naruto.

 _'Dammit what the hell is going on?! Something is making the nine tails chakra act up like this, but what is it?'_

Suddenly a bright light shined from Naruto all over the area, blinding everyone. After the light disappeared Naruto saw two people standing in front of him confused. Naruto grew a huge grin as he immediately recognized them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted as he went to hug the both of them.

"Did he just call that old guy pervy sage?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, his real name is Jiraiya the Toad Sage." answered Sasuke as he stared at Kakashi.

"Naruto! I'm glad your all right." said Kakashi as he noticed Sasuke. "Sasuke...so you were here too."

"Yeah, I came here with Naruto. We can ask questions later but right now we gotta focus on the enemy which are these punks in red armor."

The earthbenders along with team Avatar and their newly arrived allies were able to easily overpower the warden and his soldiers. Katara then noticed something.

"Oh no, my necklace is gone!" shrieked Katara as she thought that the only thing left of her mother was now gone.

"Do you mean this?" said Sasuke as he held up the necklace. "I saw you drop it earlier and picked it up for you."

"Aw thanks so much Sasuke!" she said with excitement as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the boy blush a little.

"Anyways, everyone let me introduce you to my teachers, Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei.

"My name is actually JIraiya The Toad Sage."

"Yeah and Naruto told us everything that has happened so far. Aang, we are willing to help you defeat the Fire Nation until we can find a way to get back home." said Kakashi.

"Alright! That adds two more to Team Avatar." said Sokka excitedly.

"I'm glad to have you both by our side. Now let's get moving guys." Aang said as Team Avatar hopped on to Appa and flew off into the sky.

* * *

"Hm? Where did they all go?" asked Orochimaru to himself. Everyone except for the remaining four kage just vanished in a flash of light.

"Could they be dead? Oh well I'll just release the reanimation jutsu and escape before either of the kage or their guards wake up. Or..." Orochimaru grew a devilish grin, "I could just kill them right here and now or maybe even destroy Konoha while Tsunade is still out. Actually, I'll just take the kage and their guards as hostage back to my hideout and put a seal on their chakra so they can't escape. Yeah, that's a perfect idea."

Orochimaru then released the Reanimation Jutsu and summoned Manda to carry them all in his mouth back to his hideout.

* * *

"Where am I?" said Gaara as he started to look at his surroundings, he was in the dethet and behind him he saw a large building.

 _'How did I end up here? I know I'm not in or near the hidden sand village. And what is this? Just a single building all the way out here? I wonder if anyone's there.'_ Gaara thought as he entered the tall building.

* * *

"What the hell happened? B, are you alright?" asked Yugito as she looked around the place.

"Yo I'm good Yugito." said B in a somewhat rhyming matter.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Not a clue" he responded.

They were in some sort of abandoned temple but it was weird because it seemed like it was upside down...

* * *

"Alright you three can stay until you get everything sorted out. Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe Yagura, Utakata, and Fuu." Tonraq said to the three jinchuuriki. He was the leader of the village and decided to take them in for questioning after they appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the village.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. While we are here we will do our best to protect this place from the fire nation people you were talking about earlier." said Yagura

* * *

"Are you two okay?" asked a little girl as she helped the men up off of the ground and gave them some water.

"Thanks and we're fine." answered a red haired old looking man.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you around here." she asked

"I am Roshi and this is Han." answered Roshi

"What is your name little girl?" asked Han

"My name is Toph Beifong. Would you guys like to meet my parents?"

"Sure, we are kinda new here anyway." said Roshi as he and Han went off to go meet Toph's parents so they could know where they are and what's happening.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zuko as a man in a red and black cloak suddenly appeared on the ship.

"First answer my question, where am I?" asked the man.

"You are on a fire navy ship and I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Now talk" Zuko demanded

"Very well then, I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Do you happen to be related to a boy named Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Zuko

"He's here? Can you take me to him?" _'I think it's about time I tell Sasuke what really happened...'_

"I don't know where he is but I can help you look for him." _'He may be able to help in finding the Avatar.'_

"Thank you, I appreciate your assistance Prince Zuko." Itachi said

* * *

In a fiery throne room multiple figures can be seen.

"So then it's settled, if you and your group help us capture the Avatar then we will help you capture the jinchuuriki...Madara."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure doing business with you...Fire Lord Ozai."

 **Alright that's all for this chapter and I know it is shorter than the last one but just bear with me here. I may not update for a while since I'm taking my finals next week and I still have many assignments to work on. But we got two weeks and 4 days left of school so soon enough I will be able to update more. Farewell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with another chapter. Now I don't know how long this will take to finish but it will definently be a shorter time than the last one. Now on to the chapter**

Chapter 6: Training Time

The gang was soaring through the sky as Kakashi & Jiraiya were telling they're story about everything that happened with the Kage Summit and Akatsuki and Madara and so on.

"I never knew that there was another Uchiha besides me and Itachi." Sasuke said

"Yeah and I can't believe those Akatsuki bastards would attack the 5 kage and jinchuuriki. What if the've already captured the others while you two left?!" said Naruto angrily

"See that's the thing Naruto, we think it may be possible that the others came to this world as well." Jiraiya said

"W-What?" he asked

"You see, at the summit the 4 tails explained that if all jinchuuriki were to charge up there tailed beast chakra to the maximum, it could be possible to create a dimensional rift which could bring us to you. Since Ginkaku and Kinkaku, who held nine tails chakra, charged up their chakra to the maximum your nine tails chakra reacted which caused that dimensional rift to be opened and brought us to you. We are unsure if the others were brought here because only us two were brought to you but it could be possible that we were all separated." Kakashi explained

"In any case scenario, Naruto you need to be ready for the Akatsuki and especially Madara. So I'm going to train you again while in this world and teach you some new techniques. I want you to be able to control your tailed beast chakra but I feel you're not ready for that yet, so we're gonna start off slow." Jiraiya said

"Alright! I'm finally ganna get some training again!" Naruto shouted with excitement

"You won't see your friends for a while but it won't be that long, we're kinda in a hurry anyway with the Akatsuki running around." said Jiraiya

"Not to mention the Fire Nation." added Katara

"Hey guys, we're closing in on something." Aang said as Appa began to land.

They were at an Earth Kingdom forest, that seemed to be burned down by the Fire Nation. Aang felt bad as he feels it is hid duty to protect nature as well since he is the Avatar. Soon they were met with a village elder who said he needed the Avatar's assistance in taking. down some sort of giant spirit monster that would attack the village every night.

"Can you guys handle things here? I kinda wanna get started on Naruto's training right away." said Jiraiya

"Well I actually wanted to train Sasuke more but I'm sure the team can handle it." Kakashi said

"Why should I train with you? Even with your training I was still no match for Itachi." said the young Uchiha

"Because I just recently realized that I have the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Kakashi

"What!? You mean you have the same eyes as Itachi!?" shouted Sasuke with surprise

"Yes, remember how I talked about my old friend Obito and how he gave me this sharingan eye? Well apparently he saw my old teammate's, Rin's, death and awakened the Mangekyo thus awakening it in my eye as well." explained Kakashi

"Very well then, I shall train with you once more." said Sasuke

"No fair, I wanna train too and learn some of that cool chakra stuff!" shouted Sokka suprising everyone.

"Sokka, you wanna learn too?" said Katara

"Yes, it's unfair how everyone gets to have superpowers but I don't. Even if it was just me, Katara and Aang I would still be the only powerless one. I'm not even good at basic fighting skills and techniques, which is pretty pathetic. So please will one of you take me in to be your student.?" Sokka said

"I could teach you kid. What nation are you from?" asked Kakashi

"I am from the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka replied

"Ah so maybe I could teach you water jutsu, you just need to know how to unlock your chakra flow. So what'd you say, wanna come with Me and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Sure! Thank you very much Mr. Kakashi it is greatly appreciated." said Sokka with excitement

"No need to be so fomal, just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei!"

"Will you two be alright?" Jiraiya asked looking at Katara annd Aang.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I still have Aang with me anyway." Katara said

"Yeah so don't worry about us." Aang added

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Kakashi said before heading off with Sasuke and Sokka.

"Aang be careful of the Fire Nation and stay safe ." Naruto said as he was leaving with Jiraiya.

"Sure thing! You guys be safe and watch out for the Akatsuki as well!" Aang shouted as they all jumped and ran off into the distance.

"Naruto and Sasuke are already strong enough to wipe out an entire army of Fire Nation soldiers, so I wonder how strong they'll be when they get back." Katara wondered

"Yeah but I'm really excited to see what Sokka will be able to do when he comes back." Aang said

"Yeah, I hope all goes well in his training." said Katara

* * *

Zuko was growing impatient with his Uncle Iroh as he was just relaxing in a jacuzzi when they were supposed to be looking for the Avatar. Zuko decided to give him a few more minutes but said if he is not ready within half an hour they will leave without him.

"I'm going to stay back here with Iroh in case someone tries to attack." Itachi stated as Zuko was leaving.

"Alright, suit yourself." He responded

After only a minute Itachi noticed that Iroh had already fallen asleep and since he had great respect for the elderly, he decided to just wait for Iroh to wake up and sat at the end of the jacuzzi. Sometime later Iroh woke up to the sound of a meadow vole. He thought it was an ambush at first but relaxed when he saw the small creature. He noticed that Itachi was still at the end of the jacuzzi and he looked to be sound asleep.

"I must have gone over Zuko's time limit, oh well I had a good nap anyways." he said to himself.

He was about to get up and get his clothes on when pillars of earth covered his arms and legs as 3 Earth Kingdom soldiers appeared.

"There he is, he's a Fire Nation general who laid seige to Ba Sing Se for 600 days!" one of them said. "I don't know who that other boy is but he must be with the Fire Nation so take him too."

But when they got closer Itachi suddenly exploded, knocking them down and rendering them unconscious. Luckily the explosion didn't kill them, just greatly injured them and it broke Iroh free as well.

"That was my Super Clone Explosion Jutsu **(A/N: I don't know if that's what it's really called so if it isn't then let me know.)** , I sensed them coming earlier and set that up." Itachi explained as he came from the smoke holding Iroh's clothes.

"Impressive, I must thank you for rescuing me from being captured. Now let's hurry and get back to Zuko." Iroh said

"Sure, right after you put some clothes on." Itachi said looking away.

"Oh, right." Iroh said chuckling.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, so now that we know your chakra is wind nature we will work on trying to learn wind based attacks." Jiraiya said

"Awesome! Alright so how do I do it?" the blond said with eagerness.

"You must condense your chakra into one part of your body and let it all out. Kinda like the Uchiha and their fire style." Jiraiya explained

"Hmm okay I wanna try something." said Naruto

He concentrated and then began to inhale and then blow out and he blew out a small gush of wind that made Jiraiya had to cover his eyes.

"Dammit it didn't work! I wanted it to be similar to the fireball jutsus I see Sasuke use all the time." Naruto said

"Well you'll get it eventually. If you want to speed up the training you can make dozens of shadow clones and when they disperse the experience they gained will be transfered to you." said Jiraiya

"Oh really? Thanks a lot Pervy Sage! I'll master this and work on other cool wind jutsus that I have ideas for." he said

"You have more ideas huh? Well that's good, keep working on them and with all these shadow clones you'll master them in no time."

Naruto then made 1k shadow clones and began his training. Jiraiya sat back and noticed that some of his shadow clones were trying different techniques as well, presumably the ones Naruto was talking about he had ideas for.

 _'When he's done maybe I should teach him Sage Mode and how to advance his Rasengan. Because right now none of us stand a chance against the Akatsuki as long as they have Madara and Nagato with them. Not to mention the Fire Nation but if Naruto and Sasuke could take out giant portions of them by themselves, then they shouldn't be much of a problem except for maybe the Fire Lord.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched Naruto practice his jutsus.

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sokka shouted as a clone of himself poofed right next to him. Through a lot of meditation and training Sokka managed to unlock his chakra and so he was ready to work on jutsus. After a dozen failed tries Sokka was finally able to make at least one full shadow clone.

"Good job Sokka, you've managed to successfully create a shadow clone. Now once you've mastered the substitution jutsu you will have completed the basics and will move on to water jutsus. You remember how substitution is done right?" said Kakashi

"Yes I do and I will practice that until I've mastered it as well." Sokka responded

"Good now keep working hard." Kakashi said and then turned Sasuke. "Now Sasuke, I'm going to teach you how to create your own jutsu."

"Create my own jutsu? Well this just got interesting." he responded

* * *

"Katara! Katara where are you?!" shouted Aang as he was going through the forest serching for his friend. The spirit beast known as Hei Bai showed up when he wasn't looking and took off with Katara. Aang could not find them as they seemingly disappeared. He then looked at his hands and body and was confused as he saw he was glowing bright blue.

"What? Why am I blue all of a sudden?" he asked himself

Suddenly he saw a dragon heading straight towards him. Aang got scared as he thought the dragon was going to attack but then saw it came to a complete stop.

 **"Calm yourself child. I am Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon."**

"Woah, your the dragon of Avatar Roku?" Aang said

 **"Yes now come with me, there is something I need to show you."**

Aang then got on the dragon's back and the dragon took him to an island where he would see Avatar Roku's statue. He then learned that Roku needed to speak to him about a comet and the only time they could talk is during the Winter Solstice. He also learns why the spirit was attacking the village and it was out of anger for his destroyed home, which was the forest. When Aang returned to his body, he waited until sunset to confront the beast. Eventually he came and Aang gave him an acorn showing that the forest will grow back soon enough. The beast accepted this and turned into a panda bear and left a trail of bamboo stalks which released all the kidnapped villagers and Katara.

"Katara I'm so glad your okay! You'll never believe it but I visited a place called the spirit world and met Avatar Roku's dragon! He said that Avatar Roku wants me to talk to him so we gotta get going right away." said Aang

"Really? That's great Aang! Now where do we go?" she said

"We have to go to an island where his statue is so I can speak with him. But there's one problem..." he said

"What's the problem?"

"That island, is in the Fire Nation."

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next chapter it looks like Itachi will meet Aang and Katara seeing as he's rolling with Zuko right now. I decided to give Sokka training since he's the only one who's not a bender and I'm not sure if I should give Aang and Katara training or not. Tell me what do you guys think, should I give them chakra training or let them stick to their original powers. Anyways I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright let me just get this out of the way so it won't be a problem in the future, apparently there is another Naruto/Avatar fanfic that has the exam same name as mine, only difference is the "When" in the title. It's a fanfic much older than mine though as it started in 2010 and hasn't been updated since 2012. Anyways the reason I'm saying this is just incase some random person tries to report me for copying someone elss. Besides the only thing that's the same is the title, the plot in itself is completely different. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 7: Avatar Roku

"Aang, I'm coming with you." Katara said as Aang was getting ready to depart.

"But Katara it's too dangerous. It's bad enough that I couldn't protect you from that spirit monster but if the Fire Nation gets you, they'll kill you! I could never forgive myself if I let that happen." He replied

"Aang, I know you want to protect me but really it's me who should be protecting you. You are the only one who can bring balance to this world and if anything were to happen to you all hope would be lost. Sure we have powerful friends that are willing to help, but they have their own problems with the Akatsuki. So no matter what you say I'm going, even if I die you must continue on and master the 4 elements to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Okay I get it but don't talk like that anymore, I'm never letting any of my friends die and that's a promise."

Katara smiled at the boy's words and they both got on top of Appa and took off, wishing the villagers best of luck.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

 _'Knock knock'_

The village elder went to go open his door and as soon as he did he was grabbed by his collar and stared into the eyes of Prince Zuko.

"Tell me, where is the Avatar." he said

"I'll never tell you! Even if you kill me!" The village elder shouted back.

"Let me see" Itachi spoke as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The elder seemed to be paralsyed and after a few minutes he became unconscious.

"The Avatar is heading toward a Fire Nation Temple on an island." Itachi said

"How did you get him to talk?" Zuko questioned

"I didn't, I simply read his mind with my Sharingan."

"You're just full of suprises aren't you? Men, set a course for home." Zuko said

* * *

"Home? Zuko have lost your mind!" Iroh said

"My father will understand when he knows that I'm following the Avatar, uncle."

"Zuko, I know for a fact that my brother was never a very understanding person."

"Well it doesn't matter uncle, I need to capture the Avatar it's the only way I can restore my honor."

"Restore your honor? May I ask what you mean by that?" Itachi asked

"Oh yeah I never told you, you see a long time ago during a meeting I had spoken out of turn and my father was furious so he challenged me to a duel. When I refused to fight, he burned me and put this scar on my face and he banished me from the Fire Nation." Zuko explained

"Really? That's why you were banished? That's kinda petty if you ask me." he stated

"Well what's your excuse Itachi? Didn't you say that you were forced to leave your home as well?"

"Yeah, it was because I slaughtered everyone in my clan besides my little brother and then I tortured him by making him witness it over and over again, putting him in the hospital and causing him to go through emotional trauma for the rest of his life." Itachi said

"Oh...well then um, so do you have any honor to restore?" Zuko asked

"Yes I'm going to say sorry." Itachi responded

"...So men have you spotted the Avatar yet?" Zuko said

"Yes Prince Zuko, we have spotted their bison and are preparing to shoot it out of the air." One of the soldiers responded

"You know, Zuko even if you capture the Avatar how can you be sure your father won't just portray you again? I mean, no offense but he obviously doesn't care too much about you if he almost killed you just because you spoke out of turn." Itachi said

"Trust me, he will accept me once I've brought the Avatar to his knees. Anyway, Itachi do you think you can bring them down? They keep dodging our attacks."

"Actually, wouldn't it be best to just follow them until they land?" Itachi stated

"Good point, men cease fire we will follow the Avatar instead." Zuko ordered.

* * *

"Looks like they stopped firing." said Aang

"Aang, there's more Fire Nation ships up ahead!" Katara shouted as Aang looked to see a barricade of Fire Nation ships. They all started shooting fireballs at them and Appa kept dodging as they made their way closer to the Fire Temple. One of the ships set a large boulder on fire and launched one last attack at the Avatar to which Aang jumped off Appa and flew straight threw the boulder, destroying it. Appa then caught Aang & they then made it to the temple and hurried to try and find Roku's statue.

* * *

"We have to get past the blockade but they may not let us through." Zuko said

"Of course they won't! You have to turn around now before it's too late!" Iroh shouted

"But Commander Zaho is up there, who knows maybe he'll let us through." Zuko responded

"I can go catch up to them if you want." Itachi said

"Sure but how will you-" Zuko was cut off as he watched Itachi jump and run across the surface of the water and when he got close he jumped over the whole blockade and dodged all the fire being shot at him.

"Seriously who is this guy?" Zuko said

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he could make giant red armor of energy..." Iroh said

* * *

"Hours later they finally made to the temple and Appa landed to take some rest. When the two first entered the temple it appeared empty but then five men appeared behind them.

"We are the fire sages of the Avatar." one of them said.

"Phew that's a relief, my name is Aang and I'm the Avatar."

Hearing this they attacked Aang and he was able to dodge in time.

"Sorry but we are no longer loyal to the Avatar." one of them said. They were about to attack again when they stopped and suddenly fell to the ground.

"I took care of them for you" said a voice behind Aang & Katara. The two quickly turned around to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds, they noticed he had the same headband that Sasuke had and he looked just like him but with more straight hair and he was taller. They also noticed his eyes were the same color of the Sharingan but was formed differently.

"Aang, you don't it is do you?" Katara whispered to Aang.

"W-Who are you?" Aang asked although he already had an idea of who this guy was.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." he responded

Aang & Katara's eyes widened at this as they remembered how Sasuke told them they story of what happened to his clan. They remember Sasuke saying that only he and his older brother were the last remaining Uchiha's.

"I heard that my younger brother Sasuke was with you and judging by your expressions I'm assuming he already told you about the Uchiha clan massacre. Well I'll tell you this, I never actually wanted to kill off the Uchiha but that's what I need to talk to Sasuke about so could you please tell me where he is?" Itachi asked

The two couldn't believe what they were hearing, Itachi never wanted to do it? Then why did he make his little brother go through all that pain? Is it possible that he was forced? Those were questions that Sasuke needed answers to anyway so it was none of their business.

"We'll he's off training with Kakashi and we don't know where they went." Aang said

 _'So I was right, the others are here too'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Hey when you came to this world you must've been teleported to somebody right? Who were you with because you weren't teleported to us or Sasuke." Katara asked

"Oh right, I was broght to a boy named Prince Zuko." Itachi responded

"Zuko?!" They both shouted simultaneously. "You realize that guy is bad news right?!" Aang shouted

"Actually he's not." Itachi said while the two had confused looks on their faces. "You see I already know that he wants to capture you and I know about the 100 year war and all that the Fire Nation has done, he told me all about it. He may seem cruel to you but really it's not him, it's just his family in general. Apparently the only one who was ever really good to him was his mother and she disappeared years ago, he's been wondering where she was ever since. Then there's his father, the Fire Lord, who banished him from the Fire Nation all because he spoke out of turn and then refused to fight his father. When he refused his father burned him and put that scar on his face. So that's why he's trying to capture you Aang, it sounds like to me he just wants his father to accept him again."

"Wow...I never knew I guess it seems he's not as bad as the rest of the Fire Nation." Aang said

"Yeah and he lost mother just like me...except his situation is worse because he doesn't even know if she's dead or alive, at least I know mine is resting in Heaven." Katara said with a sad face.

"Anyway thanks for telling us this Itachi but we have to get going I'm supposed to meet with Avatar Roku but I have to find his statue first." Aang said

"Oh I think it's behind those giant solid doors I saw upstairs when I came in." Itachi said

"Well can you take us there?" Katara asked

"Sure, follow me." he said as they followed Itachi upstairs and saw the giant metal doors.

"I looked at it and it seems to be opened withe fire bending." Itachi said

"Can you do that fire jutsu stuff like your brother?" Aang asked

"Yes, I can try and see if that will work."

"It's no use because it looks like you need five people for this." Katara stated

"Numbers won't be a problem." Itachi said as he made four clones of himself and they used their fireball jutsu to open the door and Aang then thanked Itachi and ran in as it closed again. A while later, Zuko and the fire sages from earlier rush up the stairs with another fire sage who was apparently a traitor to them.

"Itachi where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"He's inside" Itachi says as he points torwards the metal doors.

"But how could he have gotten in?" one of the fire sages asked

"That doesn't matter now let's just open this thing!" Zuko said as they all used their firebending to try and open the door but it was no use as Avatar Roku seems to have put a seal on the door.

A couple of minutes passed and Zaho and his men showed up.

"Hm? Where is the Avatar." Zaho asked

"He's sealed inside the room so we're waiting for him to come out." Zuko responded

"Hey Zuko, I lost my mother too you know." Katara said

"W-Why are you telling me this?!" Zuko said

"Because I know how much it hurts to lose someone close to you." she responded

Zuko just stared at the girl for a minute but then looked away. Thanks to what Itachi said, Katara knew that deep down Zuko was truely a good person and she was trying to bond with him. Soon though, the doors had opened up to reveal Avatar Roku possessing Aang's body. He started attacking and was about to bring down the whole temple.

"Everyone get close to me!" Itachi shouted as everyone did just that. Then suddenly a giant red armor made of chakra formed from Itachi and they flew out of the temple as it was destroyed. **A/N: I gave Itach the Perfect Susano since he had it in the game.  
**

"Itachi what the heck was that?" Zuko asked

"That was my Susano, an ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi responded

Zuko recovered from his shock as he saw Aang and Katara fly off on Appa. He was about to go after them but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and said he would get them another day and to just get back to the ship and get some rest for now. Zaho on the other hand was furious and ordered his men to arrest the fire sages although only one of them was a traitor.

* * *

Aang was still unconscious as they flew away torwards the sunset while Katara wondered what him and Avatar Roku were even talking about.

"Thank you, Itachi." Katara said to herself silently

 **Sorry this took a minute, I've been out of school since June 1 but I'm going out of town to see my family so I'm not gonna have all the time in the world. Sometimes I don't update in days, weeks, or even months but that doesn't mean I've given up on the story. I've seen people start fanfics back in 2012 and still get updated to this day. Some fanfics just flat out never finish but really it's all about time. I was also thinking about writing two new fanfics as well so we'll see about that but I'm done for now, see ya next time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about the delay but I'm back so let's just get straight to the story.**

Chapter 8: When Water Users Collide

"So this Sozin's Comet is supposed to make the Fire Lord significantly more powerful?" Katara asked

"Yeah, Avatar Roku said he would be unstoppable! What am I gonna do Katara?! Sozin's Comet is only a few months away and I have to master all 4 elements by then!" Aang said with worry.

"Don't worry Aang, I could teach you the little waterbending I know if you want."

"Really?! Wow thanks Katara you're the greatest! I'll land Appa somewhere so we can get started."

They landed in a secluded and Katara started showing Aang her waterbending and how to do it. It was rather easy for the young Avatar which made Katara slightly jealous as it took her years to learn the basics of waterbending. While practicing Aang accidentally washed away all of their supplies so they had to go to a nearby town to get more.

"Alright Aang you go see if you can get some food, I'll go look for water." Katara said

"Will do" Aang replied

After a while they got everything they needed and Aang bought a bison whistle. Then noticed a large ship where more stuff was being sold so they went to go check it out.

As Katara was looking around she noticed a scroll and decided to take a look. She quickly realized it was a waterbending scroll and knew it could help her. She learns that the pirates were reserving the scroll for a rich client in the Earth Kingdom but the captain says he could sell it to her for 200 gold.

"200 gold?! We don't have that kind of money!" Katara exclaimed

"But Katara, what about the money that Naruto left us with?" Aang said holding up a frog wallet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Here you go captain." Katara said as she handed the captain the money.

"Thanks for you're business and I hope you make great use of that scroll." The captain said.

As Katara & Aang were exiting the town there was someone watching them from a distance.

"Yeah, that's gotta be him. Don't worry you'll have a meal soon, Samehada..."

* * *

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted ans he shot a huge fireball at Zuko for him to counter with his own fireball. Zuko then shot multiple small fireballs at Itachi only for him to dodge them all and engage Zuko in a taijutsu battle. The two have been sparring for the past hour without even stopping for breaks and the two didn't seem very tired yet. Their spar was interrupted by one of the soldiers.

Prince Zuko, reports say that the Avatar was spotted leaving a local town and it was also said that someone was following then." he said

"Who was it?" Zuko asked

"A shark man sir." he replied

"Get out of my sight, I don't have time for you're ridiculous made up stories." Zuko said while Itachi grew wide eyes.

'Kisame, is that you?' Itachi thought.

"Itachi, let's continue." Zuko said

"Right" Itachi responded and they went back to sparring.

* * *

Both Aang & Katara were studying the scroll and practicing their waterbending one of which was the water whip. While Katara fails at first Aang still gets it easily in which Katara let her jealousy get the best of her. She lashes out on Aang and says they should get rid of the scroll because he apparently doesn't need it. She then realized that her outburst almost made Aang cry and she started to apologize. They were interrupted when an enormous amount of water came at them and nearly toppled them but Aang grabbed Katara and flew over with his glider. The whole area was flooded so they landed on a rock and noticed a man standing on the wave. He had shark-like features and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He also had a giant sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Aang said already knowing the man was Akatsuki.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, I have come to retrieve you Avatar."

"What? Why are you here for me? Don't the Akatsuki want those jinchuuriki guys?"

"Aang, what if the Akatsuki & the Fire Nation are working together?" Katara suggested

"Tell you what, give me the location of Naruto Uzumaki and I won't turn you in." Kisame offered

"No way! I would never betray my friends like that!" Aang responded

"Then I have no choice, prepare for battle." Kisame then rushed Aang at blinding speeds and swung his sword at him. Aang jumped out of the way causing the rock to split in half. Aang tried to hit Kisame with a water whip only for him to slash through it with his sword. Katara tried to use waterbending on him but failed and was upset that she couldn't help at the moment. Kisame swiped his sword through the water towards Aang causing a wave coming for him. Aang was able to blow the wave back with airbending and sent strong wind towards Kisame with his glider. It barely fazed him though and then Kisame then jumped high in the air to try and strike down his sword at Aang. Aang blocked the strike with his glider but it broke in half upon impact. Aang then had to dodge every swing Kisame threw at him and maneged to kick him away with airbending. As Kisame got up he was hit in the back of his head with a water whip from Katara now that she had managed to do it. Kisame then dashed behind her and quickly made hand signs. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" he shouted as Katara was trapped in a big circle of wayer.

"Let her go!" Aang shouted

"I will once you turn yourself in."

"Never!"

"If you don't she will suffocate in here and die." Kisame replied

Aang stared nervously for a moment then spoke, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave my friends alone?"

"You have my word."

As Aang was about to turn himself in, the water prison deformed and struck Kisame in the face. Now freed and angered, Katara used all her strength to turn all the water in the area into a giant water tornado and struck Kisame sending him far away. Aang quickly used his new bison whistle and Appa showed up soon after. They quickly hopped on Appa and got away.

"Man that was too close! That guy was crazy strong!" Aang said relieved.

"Tell me about it, I'm surprised we even made it out of there alive." Katara responded

"What I'm surprised about is that waterbending you did at the end! How did you do that anyway?"

"I don't know really, I was just desperate and used all the strength that I had. Seriously Aang, stop giving up so easily. You have to understand that only you can bring balance to this world, we can't afford to lose you again."

"I know, I just didn't want to lose you...again."

"I know Aang but don't worry, we just have to grow stronger together." Katara said with a smile.

"Yeah, then we'll protect each other. But I still can't believe he broke my freaking glider! I mean seriously, who does that?!"

"Don't worry Aang, we'll fix that up later." she said with a laugh.

* * *

"Yeah, there was definitely a battle here."

"Who do you think it was Pervy Sage?"

"I've got no idea Naruto, it could have been anyone." Jiraiya replied as he was observing the battlefield where Kisame and Aang just fought.

"What if it was Aang? Think we should scope out the area to see what we find?" Naruto suggested

"Unfortunately we don't have time for that, we just gotta focus on your training. Besides, I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

As they got back to their training they didn't realize there was a certain Uchiha watching them from afar.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Please keep my little brother out of trouble." Itachi said to himself before returning to Zuko and Iroh who were visiting the town.

 **Alright that's all for today so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about that fight between Kisame and Aang & Katara because like I said before I'm not that good at writing fight scenes. Anyways thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know what I hate? When people wanna talk shit about your story and claim you don't know how to write when they haven't even made it past the first chapter and haven't written a story themselves. I mean, I'll take criticism but don't be a bitch about it. At least skim through the chapters to see if the story gets better and also if you wanna talk shit to me, don't do it as a fucking guest...**

Chapter 9: New & Improved

"I just don't get it, how did you lose to a 12 year old who's weaker than the 9 tails jinchuuriki and a teenage girl when you're supposed an s-class ninja?" Obito asked

"The girl could manipulate water, I let my guard down and she got the best of me." Kisame replied

"The Avatar is very powerful" the Fire Lord added

"But even so he should be nowhere near Kisame, Zetsu reports that he only knows airbending at the moment." Madara said

"Yeah Kisame didn't go all out, that's the only reason they managed to live." Obito said

"Yes, next time I will not hesitate to immediately kill the girl and then bring down Aang."

"Zetsu, what's their current location?" Madara asked

"It's impossible to tell Lord Madara, the Avatar is almost always in the air and so I can't really trace him. As for the other jinchuuriki though, the only ones I can't track is the nine tails because him and the Sanin Jiraiya are always on the move, the one tails because he's off in the middle of nowhere and I can't find him, and the two & eight tails because it's as if they just vanished." Zetsu said

"Well what about the others?" Obito asked

"The 4 & 5 tails are located in the Earth Kingdom with dome girl and the 3 and 6 tails are located in the Northern Water Tribe and the 7 tails is newly located in Ba Sing Se." Zetsu responded

"Hey what about Itachi?" Kisame asked

"Itachi Uchiha is currently with Prince Zuko."

"Zuko? The boy is a traitor to the Fire Nation, so I guess that makes this Itachi Uchiha a traitor to the Akatsuki as well." the Fire Lord said

"Wait I thought you said he was just banished?" Madara said

"Yes but Commander Zaho said he entered Fire Nation territory while banished so now he is branded as a traitor."

"It doesn't matter, Itachi was never actually working for the Akatsuki anyway." Obito said

"What are you talking about?" Kisame asked

"Itachi was forced to slaughter the Uchiha and flee the village, he was really just a spy in the Akatsuki."

"So how come you never said anything?" Konan now said

"Because I helped him, plus he's come down with a terminal illness so he's goimg to die eventually." Obito replied

"Alright we need to start preparing to find the jinchuuriki and since the Avatar is always in the air, Deidara and Sasori will go after him." Madara said

"Awesome! Now I get to show off my art!" Deidara said with excitement

"Come on, let's hurry up and get going you know I'm very impatient." Sasori said

* * *

As Aang & Katara were walking through the woods looking for somewhere to camp, Momo stepped into a hunter's trap and got stuck in a cage. Aang had to use airbending to free him, when he did he noticed a number of animals in the same predicament so he freed them as well.

"Aang these traps, they look like Fire Nation." Katara said

"Alright, to be careful we'll continue on foot since Appa is too big and can easily spotted." Aang replied

Katara agrees and they continue walking, soon they would walk right into a Fire Nation camp.

"Aang run!" Katara shouts as they both try to make their getaway but another soldier cuts them off with firebending.

"Its over, you're coming with us Avatar!" a soldier with an eye patch shouted. But before he could do anything else he was knocked unconscious. Katara then spotted a boy with dual hook swords standing in the tress and then he jumped down with a gang of other people attacking the Fire Nation soldiers and rescuing Aang & Katara.

"Hey, I'm Jet and these are my friends we call ourselves Freedom Fighters. There's Sneers, a sturdy hand-to-hand combatant; Longshot, an archer; Smellerbee, a slim-bodied blade expert; The Duke, a shorter and younger fighter than the others; and, lastly, the tall, log-wielding Pipsqueak."

"Hehe that's a funny name." Aang comments

"You think my name is funny?" Pipsqueak says

"It's hilarious!" Aang replies

Pipsqueak looks for a second and then laughs as he slaps Aang on the back accidentally knocking him over.

After raiding the Fire Nation camp they went into a forest and ziplined into their base, Katara blushed deeply as she and jet were in close contact while going up. Jet explains the Freedom Fighters' mission. He says that several years earlier, the Fire Nation took over a nearby Earth Kingdom village, Gaipan. The Freedom Fighters had since ambushed Fire Nation troops and done everything in their power to cut off the town's supply lines, their ultimate goal being to force the Fire Nation from the town permanently. He then says how none of them have families, like how Longshot's village was burned to the ground, while The Duke was found on his own. Jet says he lost his parents' lives at the hands of the Fire Nation when he was eight years old, was Katara then says how she also lost her mother to the Fire Nation.

"I also want to thank you two as well for aiding us with your bending." Jet says

Katara blushes then says "Well Aang is the Avatar."

"Jeez could we not tell EVERY person in the world that I'm the Avatar? I already have the Fire Nation AND the Akatsuki after me."

"Wait, what are the Akatsuki?" Jet asks

"Oh yeah, Jet listen the Akatsuki are people in black cloaks with red clouds. If you see one, immediately run they are incredibly strong trust me, Aang & I just recently encountered one snd had he not have been a water user like me, I would be dead right now and Aang would've been captured." Katara said

"They're that dangerous huh? I assume they're working with the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah but remember to stay away from them, especially if you're going after the Fire Nation." Aang says

"Well how do you guys suppose we take them on then?" Jet asks

"We have pretty strong friends." Katara said smiling

"I'll take your word for it. Anyways I'm going on an important mission tomorrow so I won't be back for a while." Jet says

"I can come with you." Aang says

"Sorry Aang, but we can't risk you getting caught, you'll just have to stay here."

"Alright fine."

With that they all went to sleep and woke up the next day to find Jet already out for the mission. By the time he came back Aang had been hanging out with The Duke & Katara made him hat. Jet tells Katara & Aang that the Fire Nation are planing to burn down the forest, so he needs the two to use waterbending to fill the nearby reservoir to allow the Freedom Fighters to quench the fires. They agree and prepare to get started. Later the night, Jet and the Freedom Fighters are having a conversation.

"Alright so the plan is to blow up these barrels beneath the dam which will flood the village and wipe out the Fire Nation Soldiers." Jet said

"But what about the innocent Earth Kingdom citizens living there?" The Duke asks

"Those are just sacrifices that we have to make." Jet replies, "So that's the plan, understood?"

They all shook their heads and then headed back to sleep. The next day, Jet leads Aang and Katara a shallow river that leads into the reservoir.

"Alright so what you guys need to do is bend the water that resides beneath the vents. Upon release, the built-up pressure beneath the geysers will keep the flow of water going, thus filling up the river leading into the reservoir." Jet explains

"I'm not sure I can handle this..." Katara says with doubt.

"Don't worry Katara, you've got this." Jet said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jet's encouragement seemed to work as Aang & Katara soon got to work and successfully release the water from one of the vents.

"Alright I'll leave you two to finish, I'll be at the reservoir and will meet you back at the hideout." Jet says as he leaves the sight. Sometime later Katara and Aang finish sooner than expected...

"Phew! We're finally done." Katara said

"Yeah I thought it was gonna be a little longer though. Since we finished early, let's go meet up with Jet." Aang said

"Right"

So the two come across the edge of a cliff overlooking the dam, where they would see the barrels of blasting jelly already set to blow.

Aang grew wide eyes, "Jet's going to blow up the dam!"

"What?! That's insane Jet would never do something like this!" Katara said still in denial.

"I've got to stop him!" Aang says ignoring Katara and pulling out his new and improved glider.

"Hey how did you glider get fixed and how is it made out of metal now?" Katara asks

"The Duke fixed it for me and reinforced it so it wouldn't break again." Aang responded as he got ready to take off but Jet stopped him by snagging his hook into one of the glider's wings.

"Jet, what's going on here!?" Katara asks with sadness amd anger in her voice.

"Alright I'll confess, my plan is to blow up the dam and flood the village which will wipe out the Fire Nation soldiers stationed there."

"Have you forgotten about the innocent men, women, and children living there!" Katara shouts

"We have to be willing to make these sacrifices Katara. The Fire Nation took our loved ones away from us and so many others! We can't let that happen again, we have to be ruthless!" Jet said

"Jet just because the Fire Nation took from us doesn't mean we have to take from them! Stop this now!" Katara said with fury in her eyes.

"I thought you would understand but, I guess it's hopeless." Jet responds

Just then they heard a whistling and the barrels blew, causing thewater from the dam to head straight towards the village.

"Jet you monster! I'll never forgive you for this!" Katara said with rage. Just as she was about to attack, Aang stopped her.

"Wait Katara, look." Aang said pointing towards the village. Katara looks and see that an earth wall blocked off the water from the village, protecting it.

"What the?! There should be no earthbenders there!" Jet says with anger in his voice.

"There isn't, that was me." said voice from up in the trees. As everyone look towards the voice's direction, Aang & Katara grew wide eyes, "Kakashi!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Yo Aang, Katara!" shouted another voice from behind them.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she turned and ran towards her brother, hugging him tightly.

"You...you tried to murder all those people, your just like him." said a third voice from behind Jet which was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Guys! I need help!" Jet yelled as all the Freedom Fighters came to attack.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke shouted as lighting shot from all over him, striking all the Freedom Fighters and rendering them unconscious.

"Woah, that's so awesome!" Aang said admiring Sasuke's new ability.

Sasuke started to engage Jet but Sokka jumped in front of him. "Let me handle this." he said and pulled out a sword **A/N: it's the same sword Kakashi had as a kid.**

Katara & Aang landed next to Kakashi & Sasuke while Sokka was having a battling Jet.

"So has Sokka gotten much better?" Katara asks

"Oh he's definitely new & improved. He's gotten much better at his hand to hand combat and I gave him the sword I had when I was younger, He even made a shadow clone." Kakashi said

"Wow really!? How many can he make?" Aang asks

"Well the Shadow Clone Jutsu took way too much of his chakra so instead-

Just then Jet had managed to cut Sokka's head clean off with his hook sword but as Aang and Katara stared in shock, Sokka suddenly turned into water.

-he mastered the Water Clone Jutsu." Kakashi finished

"Up here!" shouted a voice from above Jet. Jet looked up to see Sokka making a number of handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" Sokka yelled as he thrusts his hands towards Jet and a giant dragon made of water shot at Jet, striking him head on and knocking him down. After that everyone begins to surround Jet and tie him up.

"How did you guys know we were here anyway?" Katara asks

"We didn't, we were looking for a town to get food and water before we went back to training. When we came across this town we stayed there for a few days when suddenly the dam blew and Kakashi-sensei had to use his Mud Wall Jutsu to stop it from striking the village." Sokka said

"You are all traitors! You must be working for the Fire Nation because those guys were controlling the village!" Jet shouted

"The Fire Nation? Oh yeah, when we arrived we saw that the Fire Nation was controlling the village so we quickly diposed of them. The village has been free for about 3 days now." Sasuke said

"What? I-I never knew that." Jet said now sad that he almost destroyed a village full of innocents.

"Yeah but even if there were still Fire Nation soldiers there, the fact is you still would have killed innocents. Goodbye Jet, I hope I never see you again." Katara said as she & the others began to walk away.

"Well we're about to head out, We've got to get to a different location now." Kakashi said

"Wait before you go, Sasuke I need to tell you something." Katara said

"What is it?" he responded

"Me and Aang we...we met your brother." All three of the boys grew wide eyes hearing this.

"W-What?" Sasuke said with shock

"We met Itachi Uchiha and he really needs to talk to you." Aang continued

"What could he possibly-"

"It's about your clan Sasuke, Itachi needs to talk to you about what happened to the Uchiha clan. If you want to find him he is most likely on a Fire Navy ship with Prince Zuko." Katara said as she cut Sasuke off.

"Well...Alright then, I'll try to look for him now but I will still continue my training in case it's a trap. Thanks for telling me this." Sasuke said as he began to walk off.

"Well, you guys take care of yourselfs. See you soon." Kakashi said as he followed Sasuke.

"It was great seeing you guys, and don't worry soon Team Avatar will be reunited. Until then, take care!" Sokka said as he followed the others.

"The same goes to you guys!" Katara shouted

"Alright Katara, Let's leave." Aang said as he used his bison whistle to call Appa and they hoped on and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Later that night there could be seen two men with black cloaks with red clouds standing on top of a giant white bird, which was floating over an enormous crater.

"Yes! You see that Sasori!" Art is an explosion!" Deidara said

"Now what if you killed the Avatar? Didn't Zetsu report him to be here?" Sasori said

"To hell with him! The Fire Nation wants him dead anyway and plus our goal is the jinchuuriki."

"So what if a jinchuuriki was there?"

"...Aw crap. Look! There's one survivor let's ask him"

They flew down and hoped off the bird and approached the young man.

"You, you killed my friends! You destroyed my home! I'll kill you!" he said running towards the two with his hook swords but was impaled through the stomach with Sasori's tail.

"Was there a jinchuuriki here?" Sasori asked

"N-No"

"Then where is the Avatar?"

"G-Go t-to h-hell." the boy responded coughing up blood.

"I admire your loyalty to your comrades, tell me your name so I can remember you." Sasori says

"M- My name...is...Jet." Jet says as he finally passes out, dead.

"Jet...I will forever remember you." Sasori said as he let Jet's lifeless body limp to the ground where his home used to be.

"Alright Sasori, let's go this way to look for the Avatar." Deidara says and they both get back on the giant bird, leaving the sight.

 **Yep...this story just got dark. This was the first death in the story and there will be more but later on in the story. By the way sorry about that little rant in the beginning but it just kinda pissed me off when that guest said I didn't know how to write a story and he was talking about my writing style way back on chapter 1. One the the reviews on chapter 3 said he didn't like how I wrote the story but he wasn't an asshole about it. In fact he was so damn nice about it that's what made me change my writing style from chapter 4 onwards. It pissed me off even more that he was a guest and so I couldn't even respond but that doesn't matter anymore because if he doesn't even wanna read past the first chapter then so be it, he can find another story to read. Anyways see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Redemption

 **Guess who's back?**

"We need you, Aang" said Katara

"I need you, too." he happily responded

Suddenly the sky blackens around Aang as he starts panicking and finds himself alone on Appa and the form of his past guardian, Monk Gyatso, appears before him

"Why did you leave Aang, why did you abandon us?"

"I-I never intended to-"

"You left us to die."

Gyatso then vanished and the voices of Katara, Gyatso, Sokka, Naruto, Sasuke, all his friends behind him repeating, "We need you Aang, We need you Aang, We need you Aang." , over and over again.

He then sees Kisame standing before him, "You are weak!" He says before taking a swing at him then disappearing. He and Appa sink into the darkness, lightning splits the sky, and the silhouette of Fire Lord Ozai surrounded by flames appears for a fraction of a second before shooting a wave of fire towards Aang.

"AAAGGGHH!" Aang screamed waking up

"Aang! What's wrong?!" Katara said waking up from Aang's screams

"Oh, I'm sorry Katara. I just had a bad dream."

"What was it?" She said worried

"...Nothing, don't worry about it." He said and then went back to sleep

Katara stared worridly at Aang for a while, wondering what could be troubling him. She eventually went back to sleep as well.

* * *

 _The next morning at the Fire Nation_

"He lied to us Nagato." Konan said

"I know but-"

"But what? He lied about being Madara and he knew Itachi was a spy but never said anything! He manipulated us! How can we ever trust him again?"

"Konan although what you say is true, we all still have the same goal. World peace."

"Yeah well we're in the wrong world for that."

"It can still be done in this world, they've been at war for 100 years!"du

"Yeah speaking of that, why the hell are we working with the Fire Nation anyway? All they want is death and destruction! They're the ones who started this whole 100 year war!"

"Konan listen, the jinchuuriki and the Avatar are working together , so the Akatsuki and Fire Nation are working together. We're new to this world so it's better have allies, we have enough enemies here just by working with them."

"I thought we didn't align ourselves with monsters, but I guess we became the monsters. Now that I think about it, we always were the monsters. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, all they want is destruction like the Fire Nation."

Konan then stepped closer to Nagato

"We have more enemies than allies right now, probably because we're on the wrong side. We know they plan on sending Hidan and Kakuzu to capture the 4 and 5 tails and kill the Earth Kingdom soldiers so the Fire Nation can take over. Do the right thing if you actually wanna honor Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei." She then left the room as she said that leaving Nagato to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

"There's going to be a terrible storm today, I can tell. Maybe we should alter the course for the sake of the crew." Iroh suggests

"Forget the crew! The only thing that matters is capturing the Avatar!" Zuko yelled storming into the ship

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean that. He's just worked up, that's all." Iroh said to Lieutenant Jee who had overheard them.

* * *

Aang and Katara ran out of food so they traveled to a small town to get something from the market. A woman was snapping at Katara because she didn't like her 'perfect' watermelon because of the swishy sounds it made. She decided to just forget about and get food elsewhere but as she was leaving she overheard an argument between a fisherman and his wife talking about a dangerous thunderstorm that's supposed to occur later in the day.

* * *

"Well well, seems like Iroh was right after all, as usual anyway." Lieutenant Jee says as he looks at the clouds coming together and darkening.

"Hey! I demand respect!" Zuko yelled

"Respect? What the hell the you know about respect!? All you care about is yourself and your ridiculous honor!" Jee snapped back

"So you dare to challenge my authority? Fine then! We settle this with an Agni Kai." Zuko challenged Jee

As the two locked arms, smoke already coming out of Zuko's hands Iroh broke the two up.

"Stop this fighting! Please, we are all just tired and hungry." Iroh says

"Ugh, stay out of this uncle! I don't need your help to keep order on my ship." Zuko snaps

"Zuko, please-" Iroh says placing a hand on his shoulder before he shrugged it off and stormed at the front of the ship to stare at the stormy sky.

"Zuko always seems angry, I wish he could find peace someday. Without capturing the Avatar." Itachi spoke up to Iroh

"That boy is determined, but honestly I'm not even sure if my brother will still accept him if Zuko actually does capture the Avatar. He wasn't always like this ya know, he was once a very kind and loving boy." Iroh said

"Really?" Itachi said kind of surprised

"Yeah, really?" said Jee also surprised

"Of course, come let me give you a bit of backstory." Iroh said insuring Itachi and Jee to follow him into the ship.

* * *

Han and Roshi were just getting back from a fighting event where multiple earthbenders compete for the championship. The current champion was the blind bandit, a little girl who Han and Roshi knew as Toph Beifong.

"Man that girl kicked their asses." Roshi said

"Still can't believe she's that good." Han commented

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the distance. Going to investigate Han and Roshi came across two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds.

"4 and 5 tails, we have come to collect you." Kakuzu said

"Akatsuki..." Han growled as the four prepared for battle

Kakuzu immediately ripped off his shirt and four out of five of his hearts grew out and shaped into tall black creatures that each had a water, fire, wind, and earth nature.

People were running all around panicking and Earth Kingdom soldiers were attacking the creatures but were just getting blown back as buildings were getting destroyed too.

Roshi formed 1 tail and sped at incredible speeds hitting these creatures knocking them down, but that didn't stop them. One blasted a huge fireball but he just used enough force to kick it away.

"Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist:!" Roshi said coating himself in lava and punching the creature with water nature having the lava melt it destroying the creature. Suddenly another huge fireball was launched at him followed by intense wind stregnthing it. He tried to counter it with his punch but got blown back and burned a little. Han on the other hand wasn't having as much of a difficult time wih Hidan, pummeling him with his cloak. However a giant Earth boulder struck at him with him barely dodging. All three then shot a massive fireball mixed with intense wind and a giant earth spike shooting down at Han but then suddenly was disintegrated by intense pressure. A figure then landed in front of Han and Roshi wearing another black cloak with red clouds.

"Nagato? What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked

"You will leave these people alone. We are not monsters, we aim for world peace not destruction. You will stop this attack and leave this place and these people alone." Nagato stated

"Who would've thought, betraying your own organization. Madara will be so disappointed." Kakuzu said

"To hell with Madara!" Nagato yelled

With that the creatures all prepared there attacks but were all hit with a powerful Almighty Push that obliterated them and almost destroyed the city.

 _'Damn, I need to be careful. I don't wanna kill the people I'm trying to protect.'_ Nagato thought

 _'Dammit, he's far too strong. We may need to retreat..._

Nagato then appeared behind Hidan within the blink of an eye

"Immortal huh? I know the solution." Nagato said as he used the human path of the rinnegan to rip his soul out.

Kakuzu stood shook as Hidan's lifeless body hit the ground

"Am I gonna have to kill you too?" Nagato asked

"No." said a voice from behind Nagato as he turned a barely dodged a swing from Kisame.

 _'Great, one of the stronger ones and I can't risk going all out. That's just wonderful.'_ Nagato thought as he prepared for battle.

* * *

"Its your fault! Your the reason this whole war has been going on! You left us all!" the fisherman yelled at Aang after realizing he is the Avatar, accusing Aang of turning his back on the world.

"Aang never turned his back on anyone, it wasn't his fault he's been trapped for 100 years!" Katara argued

Aang though was taken back and opened his glider to fly away

"Aang wait!" Katara yelled

"Yeah run away like you always do!" The fisherman yelled with Katara giving him a mean mug

She later found Aang in a cave somewhere

"Aang! There you are."

"Sorry for running off like that Katara."

"No it's okay Aang, that guy was a jerk anyway. I mean, what does he know?"

Aang just shrugged and still looked sad

"Hey, listen don't let him get to you. You're one of the bravest people I know Aang."

"No Katara, he was right about what he said."

"Why would you say that?" Katara said shocked and confused

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"This must have something to do with that dream you had last night. Aang, please, tell me what's going on with you."

 _sigh_ "Okay fine. I'll tell you everything."

Katara then got a fire started as Aang began to tell his story.

* * *

 _Zuko's Flashback_

A young scarless Prince Zuko sat before his father in a war room with several other generals. He desired to learn as much as he can so he could be a great ruler of the Fire Nation one day, so his uncle allowed him to enter the room but warned him not to speak as the old generals were pretty sensitive.

"We should use the division of new recruits as a distraction, that'll allow the rest of us to attack from the rear launching a surprise attack on the enemy." One of the generals said

"We can't do that! Our guys trust us and if we use them as bait like that that would be the worst act of betrayal!" Zuko said outraged

Although what he said was true, it was not his place to speak. So he his father figured he needed to face dire consequences.

* * *

 _Aang's Flashback_

It all started at the Southern Air Temple, when Aang was showing his friends how to use his air scooter technique.

"Aang, we need to see you in the meeting room at once." Gyatso told him so he followed. Once in he was there with Gyatso and the elder monks.

"Uh, what's going on?" Aang asked

"Aang, you are the Avatar." one of the monks said

Aang's eyes grew wide in shock, "W-What? But how?" Aang questioned

"The four toys you picked earlier, they were Avatar relics. They all belonged to the previous Avatars, your past lives." Gyatso said

"Oh come on! I only chose them because they looked fun!"

"No, you chose them because they were familiar to you." Tashi, another monk said

"Now Aang, we would normally tell you about your Avatar destiny until you turned 16, but the storm clouds are gathering. A war is coming on, and we need the Avatar." Gyatso said

* * *

"Zuko's father was furious at Zuko for his outburst and declared the prince's challenge of the general to be an act of complete disrespect so he figured it needed to be settled with an Agni Kai. Zuko accepted the challenge, however he didn't know until the day of the challenge that he would be facing his father and not the old general." Iroh said

 _Flashback_

"Please father, I'm sorry. I only had the Fire Nation's best intrest in mind, I apologize for speaking out and it will never happen again." Zuko begged

"Boy, you will fight for your honor." Ozai demanded

Zuko then dropped to his knees

"Please father I beg you. Don't make me do this, don't make me fight." Zuko pleaded for his father's mercy

"You will learn respect Zuko and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said ignoring his son's pleas

Zuko had tears in his eyes as his father struck him, scarring his face.

 _Flashback end_

"Honestly I had to look away, unlike his own sister and Zaho." Iroh said

"After that, Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation for showing shameful weakness and the only way he could win his honor back and be allowed back into the Fire Nation is by capturing the Avatar. Ever since then he's been hellbent on his goal." Iroh finished

"Man...and all this time I thought that scar was just from a training accident." Jee said

"It was no accident! It was just the work of a monster." Iroh said angrily

* * *

"How come you didn't seem too excited about being the Avatar Aang?" Katara asked

"Truth is, I didn't really know how to feel about it. But after I found out, that's when everything started changing.

 _Flashback_

Aang returned to the courtyard to see all his friends flying around on air scooters because they made up a game. So as Aang was going make his own, the other monks stop him.

"Aang, you being the Avatar would give you an unfair advantage in any team you would be on." one of the monks said

"What! Cone on, it's not like I'm any different I JUST found out!" Aang argued

"You are still not permitted to play."

"Fine." Aang said saddened as he returned inside the temple to play a game of Pai Sho with Gyatso.

Hours later the two were still playing and having a good time. Tashi then entered the room.

"Gyatso! Why are you playing games with Aang when the Avatar should be training? Aang come now! You will be tested on some advanced airbending techniques." Tashi said scolding Gyatso

Aang then got up to follow Tashi

"No, as long as I am Aang's guardian I will be deciding when he would train and play." Gyatso said sternly

Tashi just scoffed as he left the room while Aang and Gyatso continued their game. Things were going good for a while and Aang was starting to feel better, until one day. Aang had overheard the monks talking about sending him to the Eastern Air Temple to continue his training. Gyatso tried to stand up for him saying he deserved a childhood but it was no use.

 _Flashback end_

Thinking about it all over again made Aang upset, temporarily putting him in the Avatar state before he quickly calmed down.

"Sorry for my outburst Katara." Aang apologized

"No Aang you have the right to be angry, they shouldn't have done that. They tried to take you away from all your friends and your teacher!" Katara said

"No Katara, they never sent me away. I was afraid and confused so I ran away, I packed my things, got Appa and left without saying goodbye to anyone, even Gyatso. I never saw him again as I got stuck in a bad storm and froze myself in that iceberg for you to find me 100 years later. Then afterwards the Fire Nation attacked the temple when I should've been there, but I wasn't when they needed me the most. Now everyone is dead, the fisherman was right to say I turned my back on the world." Aang said sadly

"Aang, you're being too hard on yourself. If you had stayed there's a good chance you would've gotten killed with the others. What matters is you're hear now, the world needs you and you give hope to people." Katara said trying to console Aang

* * *

"You know, I think I have a way to return Zuko to the way he was." Itachi said

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked

"There's an ability I have called the Izanami, it's a genjutsu which traps an opponent in a continuous illusion that maintains itself even without the user's concentration. I would require a few minutes of prep to set up would need to make physical contact in order to initiate. It works even if the opponent is blind or has cut off their eyesight. Now it can be broken if the victim accepts the results of their actions and stops trying to change them. He would realize he true self, and become a better person, though the eye which casts it would be sealed away and lose its light forever." Itachi explains

"How long would the victim be trapped in this illusion?" Iroh asks

"It all depends on the person. Some take hours, some days, some weeks, months, others can even be years. Those who are purely evil though and truley have no regrets, they may be trapped forever." Itachi says

"Well, Zuko certainly isn't evil." Iroh says

"That I agree, for Zuko I say it would take at least a day." said Itachi

Iroh then thought for a minute

"Alright, let's do it." Iroh says agreeing to Itachi's plan

Just then they heard a scream and all ran out to find that the helmsman is hanging on to the crow's nest for dear life after lightning strikes the ship. Jee and Zuko then waste no time and rush to the man's aid. As they are climbing the ladder another lightning strike heads toward the ship but Iroh redirects it into the water instead. Just as the helmsman falls unable to hold on any longer, he is saved by Zuko catching him, he then lowers him to Jee who brings the man to safety. Zuko and Jee gave each other a nod of respect but Jee also looking and Itachi signaling.

"Zuko, this is for your own good." Iroh said

"What are you talking abo-" Zuko was cut off as a weak fireball was launched at him then all he saw before he could react was Itachi speeding towards him and gave him a small cut on the face with his kunai. That was all it took, Zuko was now trapped in this genjutsu and would not come out until he was a changed man.

"Are you sure this will work?" Iroh asked

"I would'nt have even suggested it if I wasn't 100% sure it would work." Itachi responded

* * *

Aang and Katara were startled when they heard the fisherman's wife's screams for help. Katara then rushed to her.

"It's okay lady, you're safe." Katara said

"My husband is not! He's still at sea with that terrible storm! It's even turning into a typhoon!" she yelled worridly

"I'll save him." Aang stated getting ready to take off

"I'm coming with you." Katara said

"I'll be staying here." said the woman

Aang and Katara headed out on Appa flying through the storm to find the fisherman. A huge tidal wave was heading towards them so Aang used his staff to push it away so Appa could get through safely. While they saw the fisherman's boat in the distance, they passed Zuko's ship. They stared to see the whole crew along with Itachi staring right back but noticed that Zuko was standing oddly still.

The fisherman is hanging on to the boat so Aang jumps down to save him but lightning strikes the boat sinking it. Aang quickly uses his waterbending to sever the beam in two, saving the fisherman, and helps him up on Appa's saddle. Before they can escape however, they are overtaken by another large wave and pulled underwater. As they float down, Aang notices Katara and the fisherman all holding on the Appa's saddle unconscious. He feels himself is slipping away too, but he suddenly grabs hold of Appa's reigns with renewed vigor as he enters the Avatar State. Pulling himself back on Appa's head, he smashes his fists together and forms an air pocket around them all, allowing Appa to fly through the water.

Making back to the surface safely, the fisherman thanks Aang and Katara as he returns to his wife.

* * *

Nagato meanwhile was fighting for his life against Kisame. Normally he would crush him but he had to hold back in order to not destroy the Earth Kingdom.

Kisame then launched a water dragon at Nagato only for him to absorb the jutsu he then blocked a sword strike with his kunai. He pushed him back and lunged at him sweeping under his feet and drawing a deep slash on his back. Kisame however turned into water. Nagato quickly realizing turned around only to be slashed in the stomach, nearly getting cut in half. Suddenly Kisame was blown away by an explosion, Nagato looked to see Konan coming to his aid.

"Nagato, you're hurt!"

"Don't worry about me, protect the citizens." Nagato said

Konan then created a large dome of paper for any bystanders to retreat to during the battle. All the soldiers insisted on defending their home despite Konan telling them it's far too dangerous.

Kakuzu attempted to destroy the dome with his Lightning Release: False Darkness, firing a stream of lightning in the shape of a spear and sent it to the dome to destroy it but was blown away by Nagato's Almighty Push towards the sky. Kakuzu was then flattened with a massive rasengan as Jiraiya appeared on the scene. The attack destroyed his last hear killing him.

"That's it! I'll blow this whole city away!" Kisame screamed as he prepared his attack. "Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kisame yelled as he sent a huge tsunami towards the town. The earth zoldiers all worked to create a giant wall to block off the tsunami, but it was still a little taller. The water then suddenly split and sunk down, completely blocked off by the wall.

"What!" Kisame shouted in shock

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Yelled a voice coming from above Kisame

He turned his head to see a flying shuriken disc in his face making impact, exploding. Kisame then fell to the ground as Naruto landed in front of him. Obito then suddenly appeared.

"So you've gotten stronger, good. Until we meet again." Was all he said before disappearing with Kisame.

The people came out of the dome clapping and cheering for their heroes. As Nagato and Konan watched they both felt a hand on their shoulders. Thsy looked to see Jiraiya just smiling at them, no words needed. They all then hugged each other as Naruto stared happily.

The next day the weather had cleared up and Aang and Katara had said their final goodbyes as they took off with Appa to continue their journey.

* * *

 _Earlier last night..._

As hours went by Itachi was asleep in his bed. He then suddenly jumped up and held his kunai to someone's throat while holding them against the wall. The intruder then lit a small fire from his hands to reveal Zuko.

"Zuko?" Itachi said letting him go, "You're back sooner than I expected. Sorry I had to-"

"No need to explain I understand. Thank you, you helped me realize my true destiny and that isn't capturing the Avatar." Zuko said

"Oh? What is it then?" Itachi questioned

"Itachi...you're a ninja right? Master of stealth and infiltrator and all?" Zuko asked

"Um...yes." Itachi answered confused

"You were also one of the elites of your village, so you're pretty strong right?"

"Zuko, what are you getting at?"

"Itachi, I want you to help me sneak into the Fire Nation so I can kill my father."

 **Honestly I was looking back at some of the old chapters and just felt the need to return and give you guys another great chapter. I'm trying to get back into frequent updates on these stories but no promises, next chapter probably won't be as long of a wait though. Enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Blue Spirit & The Rogue Ninja

Itachi and Zuko were preparing for war, they were about to head into Fire Nation territory and assassinate the Fire Lord. It shouldn't be too hard though, they were a two man army, Itachi alone could probably do it. Itachi pulled out a scroll and unsealed revealing his old Anbu clothes, the same ones he used to massacre the Uchiha clan. Zuko had an all black jumpsuit with a blue & white mask, the two figured if something went wrong they would at least hide their identities.

"So, what are you going to call yourself?" Itachi asked

"The Blue Spirit" Zuko responded staring at the mask

"Heh, you a vigilante now?" Itachi remarked

"Well what about you?" Zuko asked

Itachi was silent for a moment, "...The Rogue Ninja..." Itachi said staring up into the ceiling. Zuko just put a hand on his shoulder showing his sympathy understanding what he meant by that. Just as the two were getting ready to head out they were greeted by Uncle Iroh.

"You two look like you're going to make a big mistake." Iroh said

"He deserves to die, you know that better than anyone uncle. We're going to put an end to this war, once and for all." Zuko stated

"I just have a bad feeling about this, like something's going to go terribly wrong." Iroh responded showing concern

"We'll be fine uncle, you don't need to keep worrying." Zuko said

"I know...I'm just glad you're not chasing after the Avatar anymore"

"No one to thank but Itachi for that." Zuko said but Itachi seemed troubled

 _'What if Iroh is right, what if something does go wrong'_ Itachi thought

"Itachi, you ready?" Zuko said putting on his mask

"Let's go" He responded putting on his mask as well.

 _'Please be careful you too'_ Iroh thought

* * *

 _An hour later_

"No"

"What the hell do you mean no?!"

"I will not allow you to use my Yuyan Archers for your own personal gain."

Commander Zhao and Colonel Shinu were arguing because Zhao wanted to use them in his hunt to capture the Avatar, but Shinu refused as he saw it as some sort of vanity project of Zhao's. Just then a messenger hawk flew in and landed on Zhao's arm with a scroll.

"Well well, looks like the Fire Lord has promoted me to admiral." Zhao said reading the scroll, "This is no longer a request, I demand you give your archers to me." Zhao commanded

 _sigh_ "Yes sir" Shinu said as he bowed but when he did a man in all black clothes with a red and white mask was revealed to be standing behind him. Before Zhao could react he felt a sword pressed against his throat and watched helplessly as the other figure stabbed Shinu through the heart, killing him.

"Remember me Zhao?" said the figure behind him holding the sword to his throat.

"Zuko? You treacherous bastard, you will die for your actions!" Zhao screamed

"You first" Zuko said coldly as he sliced Zhao's throat. Just then a group of fire nation soldiers heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on, they were shocked to see commander Zhao and Colonel Shinu lying dead beneath these two figures.

"Let's work" Zuko, The Blue Spirit, said as he and Itachi made quick work of the soldiers and even the Yuyan Archers who were no match for them. There was only one survivor

"The Blue Spirit and The Rogue Ninja" Was all Zuko said letting go of the man and throwing him overboard. They then burned down the ship and continued on their way to the Fire Nation.

* * *

In the ruins of Taku Katara was awaiting Aang's return as he had gone out hunting, she had gotten a little sick so he went to go get the ginger root that was said to help her feel better. When he came back, he failed to find the ginger root but he did find a map to a herbalist institute on a nearby mountain.

"I'll go, you should lay here and rest" Aang said

"Aang I'm- _ **COUGH COUGH COUGH**_ -fine" Katara said sickly

"Yeah, sure..." Aang said

"Alright fine, I'll stay here and get some sleep. Just be careful out there."

"Don't worry about me Katara I'll be fine, Appa will watch over you."

Aang then headed out into the strom deciding not to glide and to move on foot he used his airbending to help him go faster.

* * *

Word had reached the Fire Nation of Zhao and Shinu's assassination as well as the downfall of the Yuyan Archers, the last survivor who was thrown off swan for hours and was about to pass out and drown before being picked up from a fellow fire navy ship. He told them everything, and how one of them just said The Blue Spirit & The Rogue Ninja, he guesse that's what the duo were called. The Fire Nation was now on high alert expecting an attack, but what they saw was **(I just realized saw backwards is was...)** even more terrifyng, a giant red armored skeleton like creature with fucking wings and two swords made of some sort of energy rained down on them. The soldiers all tried but it was all in vain, they could do nothing to the creature and inside the creature they saw two masked figures who resembled the ones who attacked Zhao and Shinu. After a while, the creature disappeared and it was just the two guys, but they were a two man army. Taking out soldiers left and right like it was nothing, there was bloodshed everywhere and there were some civilians so they were left alive but the soldiers were all brutally murdered. What scared them all the most though, these two men were only using firebending, well at least one of them the other guy for some reason did handsigns to use it, but this meant that these two men were once Fire Nation. Oh how they could have missed such an opportunity to use them in this war, now they're against them.

"Men! Retreat! Evacuate immediately!" One general yelled as they all began running for their lives. Soon the two monsters of men stood before him

"Where is my father?" One said with a dead tone

"P-Prince Zuko?" the man asked now terrified

"He asked you a question" Itachi stated grabbing the man by the throat

He then pointed towards a large building which would contain the throne room, where the Fire Lord always was and held his meetings. The general was then impaled through the stomach and they made their way to the building.

* * *

"Hey did you hear there's an attack at the Fire Nation?"

"What?! Then what are we standing around for, we have to go now!"

These were two Fire Nation soldiers on lookout in a concealed structure deep in the forest. Just then they saw the Avatar zoom past them.

"It's the Avatar!"

"No time to worry about him, we have to go protect our home!"

"Dude relax, we're two random soldiers what difference could we make? Besides anyone crazy enough to attack the Fire Nation headquarters is dead already."

"You're right, you're right. We should still alert them that we have spotted the Avatar."

* * *

Aang made it to the herbalist institute and explained to the elder herbalist woman his situation and that he needs to heal his friend Katara.

"It's all right child, your friend will be just fine." She said calmly

"I know, I'm sorry for rushing it's I'm really worried and I kind of lik-"

"I lived on this mountain for over forty years. I remember the institute used to be a lively place, though now, only me and my cat, Miyuki, were the only ones left. It gets kind of lonely sometimes." She said interrupting Aang

"Yeah..That's great and all but can we focus on-"

"Wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers still frequently visit the institute and it is because of my remedies that they are all able to recover quickly." She said interupting her again

"Are you done yet?" Aang asked impatient. She them smacked him

"Back in my day we didn't disrespect our elders boy!"

"Ow! I-I apologize ma'am" Aang said rubbing his cheek

She then finds the final ingredient for her concoction and drops the plum blossom in the bowl, Aang grabs it expectantly and thanks her for the potion, only to be swatted away from it by the wooden-spoon-wielding herbalist.

"Why would you try to take my soup?!" She asks angrily

"I was gonna bring it to cure my friend." Aang said as she then laughs

"Child, what I made was dinner for Miyuki, not a cure. All your friend needs to do is suck on some frozen wood frogs where you can find in the swamp below, their skin has medicinal properties but only when they are frozen." She calmly explained

"...Lady, are you insane?" Aang asks her

"Insane in the membrane!" She cheerfully confirms

Aang then thanked her anyway and went to retrieve the frozen wood frog and returned to Katara

"Katara I'm back! Here, suck on this."

"Aang that's inappropriate!" She said sickly while blushing a little

"...I meant the frog, the lady said it would cure your sickness..." Aang said handing it to her

"Oh...Right..." Katara said now embarrased.

A while later, she began to feel better and they were beginning to head out again

"So, nothing eventful happened today?" Katara asked

"Actually, no. It's kinda weird." Aang responded

"Yeah, usually something's always happening. Something's going on here..." Katara said

"Yeah well let's not worry about it too much and just be glad we got a break for once. Appa yip yip." Aang said as Appa took off and they made their way to their next destination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Fire Nation had been decimated, The Blue Spirit and The Rogue Ninja killed every soldier who didn't escape and every civilian was shipped somewhere else. They were now outside two large doors which would lead to the throne room, where the Fire Lord was.

"You know, it's weird. I didn't see my sister Azula or her minions Mai and Ty Lee." Zuko said

"Maybe their on a different island, you did say the Fire Nation has multiple bases." Itachi said

"Yeah but this is the main base, either way let's get this done." Zuko responded

They then blew off the doors and barged into the room to see a shadowy figure

"Welcome Prince Zuko and Itachi Uchiha, it's pretty obvious who you were. Nobody else on this damned world can posses the Susano and Itachi has no reason to attack the Fire Nation unless he was aiding someone." He said

Zuko was confused as he didn't recognize his voice but Itachi's eyes grew wide and he immediately activated his mangekyo sharingan.

"You, you're not my father...Who are you?" Zuko demanded

"That is correct I surely am not the Fire Lord, your father has made base elsewhere with your sister. Me however, some may call me...The Ghost of The Uchiha..." He said as he revealed one red eye that had a similar pattern to Itachi's mangekyo.

 **Low key I'm about to start speeding things up, I don't think I'm a get through every damn episode of ATLA.**


End file.
